How Life Should Be
by Pacingincircles
Summary: AU: normal is most definitely not overrated. No angst. No drama. Just olitz, family, and smushy smushy babies.
1. The Beginning

**Prologue: September 4, 1990**

"Olivia, honey, have you seen Jen's blanket?" Olivia's mother, Kimberly, asked slightly out of breath. She had one daughter, Allison, on her hip and another, Jennifer in her arms.

Olivia shook her head as she scooted down from the bar stool at the kitchen island. Her father took her bowl and placed it in the sink and handed her her lunch box. "Here you go Liv, have a wonderful first day of kindergarten. I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and helped her straighten out her new dress.

Olivia's mother walked back into the kitchen and beckoned her daughter towards the front door where the Pope's family friend and her son stood. "Fitz, Liv stand here guys so we can take a traditional first day of school picture." Fitz's mother Alice said as she put down her three year old son, James.

Pictures were taken, goodbyes were said, and Fitz and Olivia hopped into the back of Mrs. Grant's car. "Are you kids excited for your first day of real school?" Alice Grant asked as she drove the few blocks to school.

"I hope they have good snacks, and good toys," Fitz piped up with a smile. Olivia sat there silently, studying her best friend. He took her hand and asked, "Livvie, what do you want them to have?" She thought for a minute, and then quickly blabbed out, "I want them to have songs."

Mrs. Grant smiled back at the kids in the rearview mirror as she watched them converse. Her son had always been fond of Olivia and so had her and her husband; they were only born a few days apart and grew up across the street from each other. Olivia was a regular dinner guest at the Grant's and the two played together whenever possible.

Alice dropped the kids off at school and with a few tears in her eyes and some more pictures in her camera drove home to tend to her other three boys.

"Ok children please put your backpacks in a cubby, have a seat at a table, and begin coloring the number in front of you," Miss Erica told her class.

"Livvie over here!" Fitz yelled as he stood and pointed to the seat he had saved for Olivia.

Olivia walked over to the table and sat down next to Fitz. She looked across from her at a pale boy with a nervous look on his face. "Hi, I'm Olivia. What's your name?" she asked with a bright smile. "Cyrus Rutherford Beene" the boy replied sheepishly. "I'm Fitz, her best friend," Fitz boomed, sticking his hand out to Cyrus. There was no doubt that he was born to be a politician.

After lunch and recess, Miss Erica gathered the kids on the story time carpet. "Ok kids, for story time today we're going to go around and have each of you tell us about yourselves. I'll start. My name is Miss Erica and I've been teaching here for five years. My favorite color is pink and I love strawberry ice cream. I have two older brothers, and I love to sing." "Ok Fitzgerald, it's your turn."

Fitz stood up and began talking as fast as humanly possible. "My name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III but everyone calls me Fitz, except her," pointing to Olivia, "she calls me Fitzy." "We're best friends and we're getting married. I have three little brothers, James is three and Adam and Daniel are both one, they're twins. I'm the oldest. I like green and my favorite holiday is Christmas." He let out a big breath and turned to his right, "Your turn Livvie."

She stood up and began twisting her hair around her finger nervously. "I'm Olivia and I like…well, I have two little sisters and my mom is having another one soon. I like to play soccer and go swimming. My birthday is my favorite day because I get a big cake and purple is my favorite color."

They kept going around the circle until they got to Cyrus. He was shy and didn't want to say anything. Miss Erica flashed him a smile and said please, and he finally relented. "My name is Cyrus and I live with my mommy but don't have any brothers and sisters. I like Christmas best because of the presents." Before he could even finish his last word he plopped himself down and the next student stood and began speaking.

In the afternoon they laid down for naptime and then had playtime at the various stations around the classroom. Fitz dressed up as a fireman and played with some other boys as Olivia and Cyrus sat at a table coloring.

Fitz and Olivia were picked up at the end of the day by Mrs. Pope and as soon as they got home they scurried off to their favorite place: the octopus tree in the Grant's backyard. "Come on Livvie climb up here with me." Fitz called down to her from the top branch. The tree literally looked like an octopus with its tendril-like branches.

"I can't. Last time I almost fell. It's too high, and I'm wearing a brand new dress." Olivia had always been highly logical and reasonable, which offset Fitz's impulsiveness perfectly.

"I would never let you fall. I will save you if you start to. Please Livvie?"

"Okaaaay I guess. Only because it's you up there." She smiled and began to climb up.

Halfway up she stepped in a loose branch and went tumbling down. Fitz quickly got down and ran to her. She was crying and he could tell her wrist was hurt. He leaned down and hugged her tight and then ran to get his mom.

Later that night he promised himself that he would _never_ let anything or anyone hurt his Livvie again.


	2. Beginning of Forever

**Present Day**

"I think tonight's the night," Fitz told Cyrus as they walked into their high profile Washington D.C. law firm. "I talked to Mr. Pope last week and he told me that he's been waiting for this since we were in diapers."

"Well, c'mon man. It's more of a surprise that you've waited this long to ask than actually asking would be," Cyrus joked back as he patted Fitz on the back. "Good luck man, but if she says no don't come crying to me. I'll always be on her side."

"Thanks for the support," Fitz feigned injury and continued walking to his small office.

As he walked in, the phone was already ringing and he silently hoped his day wouldn't be as crazy as it usually was. He was planning to leave early to surprise Liv at her apartment before she got home from her new office.

Fitz quickly set his coat down and answered the phone. As soon as he picked up the receiver, he regretted it.

"Bro, I heard tonight's finally the night!" James, Fitz's brother practically yelled into the phone. "Yeah it's about damn time," Alex said right before Matt added, "Everyone thinks you're gonna chicken out again. Don't. I can't afford to lose my twenty bucks." "You're losing anyway. I always win these little bets Matt," Patrick said with astounding confidence.

"Ok I really don't have time for this. First of all, I hate when you do this speakerphone-gang-up-on-me-while-I'm-at-work-and-b usy-with-actual-buisness-_business_, second of all, I didn't chicken out – I needed surgery that day jackasses, and third, stop betting on my life unless I get a cut of the winner's profits. I have to go, talk to you kids later, and please do me one favor, don't bother me tonight. Goodbye." Fitz hung up the phone, ran his hands through his hair, let out a loud sigh, and then checked his watch. It was already ten o'clock and if he had any chance of getting out early, he needed to get to work.

Right as he settled into reading through a few client cases, his cell phone rang. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, you sly dog. You think you're going to ask our sister to marry you without clearing it with us first? I thought you've learned better than that over the years," Allison Pope said, but Fitz knew he was on speaker and all of the Pope girls were present excluding Olivia.

"Don't any of you people have jobs? Or school? How is it that all eight of you have somehow found a way to bother me in the same day?" Fitz asked with mock seriousness.

"Dammnit, the boys beat us, I knew we should have called as soon as dad said something," Laurel said. "Oh don't listen to any of them Fitzy. The only one whose approval you need to get is mine. And trust me if you didn't have it, you would have been history a long time ago," Sarah Pope, the youngest but feistiest Pope sister informed him.

Before Fitz could get a word in edgewise, Jennifer said, "Yeah, we've been waiting for this for years. We get that you wanted to wait until after law school and the Navy and all of the other crap you decided to do but _c'mon_. What were you waiting for man?"

"I'm glad you all approve. If anyone else doesn't have anything else to add, I _need _to get back to work so I can get out of here early. We'll see you this weekend at Sunday dinner. Good—"

"Wait! Tell us what the ring looks like!" Laurel interrupted.

"Look, I love you all. And I love my brothers, but the eight of you are driving me crazy today. You will see the ring Sunday at dinner. We'll be there. Promise. And please do me a favor, wait until Liv calls you. I know you all and one of you is bound to slip up if you talk to her today."

In unison with mock indignation, as if they had practiced it a million times, "I resent that," and then he heard the giggles as one of the girls hung up the phone.

Without any further interruptions and working through his lunch break, Fitz was able to leave the office at three thirty which gave him plenty of time to get across town to Liv's apartment and surprise her.

He stopped and picked up two bottles of Olivia's favorite wine, red roses, and some food to cook because he knew her supply would be scarce.

At six fifteen on the dot, Olivia walked into her apartment and kicked off her shoes and jacket and slowly meandered into the kitchen. When she saw Fitz in the kitchen, an automatic smile spread across her face. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning against his back, inhaling his clean scent.

He turned around and smiled down at her. "Hi."

She looked up at him and placed a gentle chaste kiss on his lips. "Hi."

"Have I told you lately that I love you? And it's not just because you come over and cook for me," Olivia smiled as she looked at the full meal he had prepared.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice," Fitz smiled and led her to the fully set table. He pulled out her chair for her and then took the seat next to her. "How was your day?"

"Busy. Too busy for lunch. Too busy to call my amazing boyfriend and tell him how much I really do love him." She smiled and took a sip of her wine. "Ok what's the occasion? Why do I get flowers and my favorite wine on a Thursday night? Please don't tell me I forgot something." She looked flustered as she waited for an explanation.

He looked at her and smiled. It was a smile that reached his eyes. A smile that he couldn't suppress. He could sense her growing discomfort and took her hand in his.

"Olivia, I'd like to tell you that I just came over and cooked for no special reason. But I can't do that. I'd like to tell you that this is no big deal, that it's just another ordinary meal we're sharing together. But it's not." The more Fitz said, the more confused she became.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I loved you before I can remember. You have been my best friend my entire life. You have been my rock, my sounding board, my saving grace forever. I never want any of that to change. So, Livvie, what I'm getting at here is, I have been in love with you for 10,291 days, and I want to live the rest of my days in exactly the same fashion. Do me the honor of becoming my wife. Marry me."

Olivia looked at him with tears in her eyes as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring that took her breath away. It was simple and elegant. It was her.

"Yes," was all she managed to squeak out before he slid the ring on her petite finger, pulled her into a standing position, picked her up, and twirled her around. After he put her down and she collected her thoughts, "Yes. A million times yes. Forever and always yes. I love you Fitz, always have and always will."

Fitz sat back down and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before. When they finally broke away, he smiled at her and said, "There's just one thing you need to do." She looked at him questioningly until he started to explain. "Call your damn sisters. The crazy eight has been hounding me all day."

"Why would I want to ruin a perfect night by calling that brood?" she asked with a small giggle.

"You know why, Liv."

"Oh yes I do. I'll call, you clean, and then meet me in my bedroom. Twenty minutes."

"Yes ma'am." Fitz shot back with a salute.

"I'm happy to see the Navy taught you something all those years they stole you from me."

"It was only two years. And I'd show you everything they taught me, but then I'd have to kill you." Fitz winked at her before clearing their plates and heading back into the kitchen.

Olivia grabbed her phone and headed for the bath. She lit a few candles and slid into the warm water before she dialed. Sarah answered on the first ring but didn't say anything. Olivia heard scurrying in the background and knew all four of her sisters were together and running into a quiet room. "I don't' know how you all managed to be together on a Thursday night like this, but I'm calling you to warn you. Stop bothering. _My. Fiancé_. At work.

The four girls all started cheering and a smile spread across Olivia's face. They all said that they loved her and would be waiting for details on Sunday. As she went to hang up she heard Sarah in the background say, "ok I win. Fork over your twenty bucks everyone."

Olivia laughed and made a mental note to ask why exactly Sarah won as she hung up.

Fitz walked into the bathroom and eventually eased himself into the tub behind Olivia. "This truly has been the perfect night, with the perfect man. Thank you Fitz. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for allowing me to be me. And thank you for just being you."

"You don't ever need to thank me Livve," he handed her her wine glass, and took his in his hand. "Here's to the first day of the rest of our lives."

"Cheers."


	3. Infamous Sunday Dinners

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, we needed to leave ten minutes ago. What could possibly be taking you so long? Don't make me come in there." Fitz yelled from the couch in the living room.

Olivia jogged out in jeans and a tan cashmere sweater. "I thought you wanted us to leave? You coming in here right now would most definitely help the cause." She smiled and continued running around her small living room, obviously looking for something. "Make yourself useful and help me find my shoes."

"I can definitely make myself useful, but it has nothing to do with looking for your shoes," Fitz shot back as he wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her down onto the couch.

"So much for needing to leave," Olivia laughed in between kisses.

"Leave for what? We don't need to go anywhere." Fitz whined.

"Oh how quickly you forget. You get twenty minutes. Now stop talking and kiss me damnit."

True to her word, twenty minutes later they were finally in the car and on their way to dinner. Olivia couldn't think of a Sunday afternoon where she had been any place other than the Grant-Pope clan's family dinners. Each week they would alternate houses and gather for an evening of endless banter, laughter, games, and food.

As Fitz pulled into the driveway of his childhood home, the home where he and Olivia had made so many memories, had so many laughs, had so many firsts, he couldn't help but smile.

"Well it looks like we're the last ones here," Olivia confirmed as she looked at all the cars in the large driveway.

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Yours. Always yours. You better learn that now if you think you're going to marry me." Olivia leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Noted," Fitz said as he helped her out of the car and into the house. As they walked into the house everyone dropped what they were doing and came over to congratulate them.

All the women and Fitz's brother Matt doted over Olivia's ring while the rest of the guys went back to their conversations and Fitz went into the kitchen for drinks. He grabbed himself a beer and mixed Olivia a drink. He walked back into the foyer and handed Olivia her drink.

"Thank you babe," Olivia said and gave Fitz a kiss.

After a few seconds, "Ok enough of that you two. Not looking to be scarred for life over here," Sarah, the youngest Pope girl said with mock indignation. Fitz just reached over and covered her eyes laughing as he continued to kiss Olivia.

After dinner the families gathered in the living room for game night. Sunday game night had been a long standing tradition between the families, and it grew more and more competitive as the kids got older.

"What's the game tonight, Ma?" Fitz asked.

"Well Fitzgerald, now that you're officially fraternizing with the enemy, I don't know if I should divulge that information with you honey."

"Actually," Fitz's father interjected, "I was thinking that since we're officially going to be one big happy family soon enough, why don't we switch things up and intermingle."

After a few moments of pondering the elder Grant's words, everyone agreed.

"Ok then, we'll draw numbers – evens on one team and odds on the other. You have to come up with a name and a spokesperson. All other rules stand."

They drew numbers and as luck would have it, Olivia and Fitz were on the same team. They all arranged themselves on opposing sides of the room and went to work discussing clever team names.

"Oh I've got a good one," Alex declared after about thirty seconds of brainstorming. "Multiple scoregasms," he said slowly pausing for dramatic effect. Everyone started laughing, but Mrs. Grant shot down his idea. A few other names were thrown out but Olivia and Fitz's team, which consisted of Matt, Alex, Laurel, Mrs. Grant, and Mr. Pope, finally decided on Les Quizarables after their love for theatre.

The other team –James, Patrick, Allison, Jenn, Sarah, Mr. Grant, and Mrs. Pope—quickly decided to go by the Cranium Krusherz.

"Fitz is our spokesperson, mainly because he can talk your ear off and do it with a smile that makes you forget how boring he actually is being," Laurel said and Fitz gave her shoulder a playful shove.

"We're going with Mrs. Pope. Prepare to lose," Patrick declared.

"Ok rules are the same, you get a question and get ten seconds to discuss and give your answer. Only the spokesman can give the answer. You go until you get one wrong. Team with the most points when all the cards are gone wins." Mr. Grant instructed. "I don't know exactly what you win since we're mixed teams now, but just know it'll be worth it." "Ok Les Quizarables your first round's category is 'America'."

"Leave it to the senator to choose America as his topic," Fitz mumbled to Olivia.

"It's ok, I've got this babe."

"Ok the first question is 'On the reverse side of the $100 bill, what time is shown on the Independence Hall clock?'"

Fitz proudly declared "4:10" with a confident smile.

"Correct."

"John Jay, John Marshall, Roger B Taney, and Salmon P. Chase were all chief justices of the U.S. Supreme Court. What other distinction did they share?"

Olivia told him the answer and Fitz relayed, "none of them actually attended law school."

"Correct."

"Whose body was the first to lie in state in the rotunda of the Capitol Building in Washington,D.C.?"

"Henry Clay."

"Correct."

After they answered all ten questions correctly in round one, it was the other team's turn.

"Your category is Literature," Matt said. "Which magic land did author C.S. Lewis write of?"

Sarah informed Mrs. Pope that the answer was 'Narnia' and she relayed the information.

"Correct."

The Cranium Krusherz got to question eight before answering incorrectly.

After the first four rounds, scores were tied. In the final round the rules changed a bit. The team reading the question could pick one person from the answering team to answer the question. They got more time but couldn't rely on teammates for help. It was a head to head style round, one wrong answer and it would all be over.

"Ok Fitz here's a good question for you, since you're recently engaged and all. Who said, 'The great question...which I have not been able to answer despite my 30 years in research into the feminine soul, is 'What does a woman want?'"" James asked, expecting to trip him up.

"Freud," Fitz said with confidence, "but from personal experience all this woman," putting his arm around Olivia's shoulders, "wants is a nice bottle of red wine. She doesn't even need a glass sometimes."

They all laughed and nodded their heads in agreement with Fitz's assessment of his fiancée.

"Ok ok enough. Next question is for you Mom," Olivia finally said, trying to change the subject. "According to Norse legend, what animals pulled Thor's chariot across the sky?"

"You know I know nothing about mythology Liv. You did this on purpose."

A grin spread across Olivia's face, "ya gotta do what ya gotta do, Ma."

"Horses," Mrs. Pope guessed.

"Nope, goats. We win! You better think of a good prize Papa Grant."

Mr. Grant walked into the little room off to the wine cellar and came back with a very expensive bottle. "Congratulations, on both accounts."

"What about us dad? I want a nice bottle of wine. Hey, I'd even settle for a six pack," Fitz's brothers whined.

"I'll figure something out. It's getting late though, we should probably wrap up."

After goodbyes Olivia and Fitz got back in his car and drove toward her apartment. "How about you stay over tonight and we make good use of this wine," Olivia said with a smile as she held up the bottle. "Put that thing down before a cop sees you and pulls me over. The last thing is a drunk driving scandal right now."

"Well, if you did happen to find yourself in the middle of a scandal, I'm your girl. And even if you don't, I'm your girl."

"Yes you are," Fitz said with a smile. They fell into a comfortable silence, content with just being in each other's presence.

After a few minutes, "Hey Livvie I was thinking, instead of me staying over at your place or you staying at mine, he began but couldn't get the rest of the sentence out.

"Land your plane Fitz."

"I want to buy us a house. A nice house. Somewhere in Georgetown, close to our parents, but far enough away. Close to your office and my firm."

She looked over at this perfect man driving. "I think I would really like that. But we're not moving in together until we're married."

"So is this a yes?"

"This is a yes. Fitzgerald Grant, let's buy a house."


	4. Magic Trees

House Hunting

Three days; that's how long it took Fitz to find it; only three days to find the house, Olivia's dream house, their dream house. It had a foyer right inside the front door with high ceilings; it had double curved staircases; it had a beautiful kitchen and living room; it had the perfect master suite, perfect basement, perfect backyard, perfect everything. It was the perfect house for them; the perfect house to build a life in, to start a family in, to have forever in. All that was left to do was to wait for Olivia to fall in love with it too, and Fitz knew she would because they were one in the same.

"Six bedrooms is a little much, don't you think?" Olivia asked, sitting in the middle of her bed with Fitz, pictures of different properties scattered everywhere. When he didn't answer her, she looked up from her laptop and saw him sitting there with a wide grin on his face. He slowly crawled closer to her and whispered in her ear, "six doesn't seem like quite enough I think."

Olivia laughed and pushed him away, "Three."

"Three rooms? That most definitely is not enough."

"Three kids, Fitz."

"Oh that. I'd like to renegotiate the terms of that agreement."

"Persuade me," Olivia said in her most sensual voice.

"I can be very very very very very persuasive," Fitz punctuated with kisses to her lips, neck, and chest.

Right as he started to take off her shirt a phone rang and both groaned at the interruption. Fitz checked the caller ID and recognized the number as his realtor.

"Hey Kathleen how are you tonight?" Fitz asked as he rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. Olivia made her way over and sat down next to him so she could hear the whole conversation.

"Well actually Mr. Grant, I just spoke to the Jones' and if you're serious about this house we need to move quickly. They got another offer this afternoon."

"I'd like to set up a time to show Liv the house before we make any commitments."

"That's understandable, but the sooner the better. We can set up a walk through whenever you're both available."

Olivia mouthed "tomorrow after work" and Fitz relayed the time to Kathleen.

"Tomorrow works for me. How about six o'clock?" Olivia shook her head yes and Fitz confirmed.

"Thank you for calling. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mr. Grant, see you and Mrs. Grant tomorrow." Fitz hung up and cautiously turned around, trying to gauge Olivia's reaction.

"Mrs. Grant? A little ambitious isn't she? It does have a nice ring to it though, doesn't it," Olivia asked with a smile.

"That it does, Mrs. Grant. Just a few months and it'll actually be true," Fitz said as he laughed and turned his attention to getting the papers off the bed and Olivia back onto it.

"I was actually thinking about you changing your name to Mr. Po—" Olivia said before she was cut off as Fitz's mouth crashed onto hers.

The next day they met at the house on Ashwood Street. Olivia arrived first and saw a car in the driveway so she went up to the large red front door. Before she had a chance to knock, a woman opened the door. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Um, I'm Olivia Pope. My fiancé and I were supposed to meet Kathleen Willard here for a walk through at six," Olivia looked at her watch and realized that she was about twenty minutes early.

"Oh come right in. I'm Norma Jones, and these are my three sons Rich, Ryan, and Robby," she said as she motioned to the three teenage boys sitting on the stairs. "They're triplets about to go away to college," looking at Olivia she added, "Do you have any children Olivia?" as she led Olivia past the boys and to the kitchen.

"No not yet," she smiled. "But I definitely see a houseful in our future. May I ask why you've decided to put this house on the market? It's breathtaking."

"My husband recently passed in a car accident, and with the boys going away to school in the fall, it'd be way too big for just me. I figured it's time to let another family enjoy this house. It's special, it's magical."

"It sure seems it. I'm sorry but do you mind if I use the restroom?"

"Oh sure, down the hall, first door on the left."

"Thank you," Olivia smiled as she got up and ventured down the great hall.

On her way back from the bathroom she caught a sight of the backyard through the French doors. The view took her breath away. Right outside the doors was a deck but past the deck was a small clearing and then a group of large trees. She found herself staring at one tree in particular. It had long tendrily branches; it was shaped like an octopus. She was so lost in her thoughts about how eerily perfect this house seemed to be, she didn't even hear Norma Jones walk up behind her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah," Olivia breathed, not ready to peel her eyes away from that tree.

"That tree over there," Olivia followed Norma's fingers and realized she was pointing to the same tree Olivia was looking at, "is truly one of a kind. It looks beautiful when—"and she stopped as the doorbell rang. The two women went over to the front door and Norma opened it. Kathleen and Fitz both shook Norma's hand and then Fitz went over to stand with Olivia. He put his arm low around her waist and affectionately kissed the side of her head. She looked up at him and he knew. He knew she loved the house. He knew she wanted it. "It has our tree," she whispered to him as Kathleen and Norma talked about contract details. He smiled back at her, "I know."

"May we?" Fitz asked, nodding further inside, asking to look around.

"Oh absolutely. I'll get the boys and we'll get out of your way," Norma replied.

"No need, it's their house, your house, we'll be quiet and quick. You won't even know we're here," Olivia replied. Fitz took her hand and led her around the downstairs as Norma and Kathleen stayed in the foyer and talked.

"You love it," Fitz said as they walked into the master suite.  
"I do. And probably not for the reasons most would."

"I knew you would as soon as you saw the backyard."

"I don't know what it is about octopus trees, but I think it's a sign. We can afford this right? I mean, us, just us. I don't want to ask our parents for money. I want our first house to be ours, completely ours."

"Technically our first house was the box that the dishwasher came in when we were five. Although you did destroy that house with all the pink stickers and crap you insisted we decorate it with."

"Fitz, I'm serious."

"Yes Liv, we can afford this house if you want it. Do you want to buy a house with me today?" he asked, hopeful that she would say yes

"I do," she smiled as she looked up at him straight in the eyes.

"I do, too," Fitz said as he bent his head down and kissed her.

After a few seconds Olivia broke away and said, "But we're not moving in until we're married."

"You and this whole 'I-won't-live-with-him-until-we're-married-but-I'l l-let-him-sleepover-almost-every-third-night-and-c ook-for-me-and-clean-for-me-and-do-everything-for- me-except-put-his-name-on-the-lease' thing is crazy Livvie."

"Fitz, we've literally had all of our firsts already. I want something special for after we get married. And plus most of the marriages that end in divorce started with couples that lived together and slept together before they were actually married. You chose sex so this is what you'll live with."

"You are so damn stubborn," he smiled, "but I wouldn't want you any other way. And we're getting this place ready before we get married so when we come home from the honeymoon we come here. Deal?"

"That's a deal on one condition: you set up a tent and we sleep under the octopus tree on our first night."

"You, Mrs. Grant, have yourself a deal," Fitz said before he took her lips in a passionate kiss. "Now let's go buy our first real house."

"Home. Our first home, Fitzgerald," Olivia smiled as they walked back to the foyer.


	5. Details

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Olivia said to Sarah as she looked at herself in the mirror. "This may be the ugliest dress I have ever seen."

"Ok, yeah I guess you're right. You don't have to go show everyone this one if you don't want," Sarah said as she tried to hold in her laugh. The dress she insisted that Olivia try on was adorned with taffeta and white feathers.

"I feel like a bird."

"Oh shut up, you don't look like a bird. But I mean, the good thing about this one is if you decide at the last minute you don't want to marry Fitz you could just fly far far away," Sarah told her sister as she hysterically laughed.

"You're a horrible person. I'll remember this when it's your turn. Now go away while I try on my next dress."

A few minutes later Olivia rounded the corner in the bridal boutique in an off-white ruched silk satin A-line gown with a crystal appliqué. The small group that had accompanied her all stopped their conversations and looked at Olivia speechless. With tears in her eyes she smiled and stood on the little platform in front of the mirrors. She turned around and saw tears in the eyes of her mother, future mother-in-law, and sisters.

"Olivia, you look absolutely gorgeous," her mother gushed as everyone agreed, "Honey, is this your dress?"

Unable to actually formulate words, she slowly nodded her head as she turned to look back at herself in the mirror. Olivia remembered a time when she thought this day would never happen. When she thought all her daydreams of her one perfect day were all but ruined. When she felt utterly helpless and crippled. When she watched Fitz - if she could even call him that, because he wasn't her Fitz, not the boy she had fallen in love with, not really - struggle through both his physical and mental battle wounds. But they made it. They made it together. And now, her dream was coming true. All of her dreams were finally coming true.

After leaving the boutique, Olivia met Fitz and the wedding planner to finalize some of the larger details, and then they made their way to their new house. They had been looking for furniture and trying to pick out paint colors for weeks, but she didn't want to finalize anything before physically picturing it all in the actual house. Now that the paperwork had gone through and the spacious empty house was legally theirs, they could move forward on filling it with their things.

"I like neutrals for pretty much the whole first floor, creams, beiges, soft browns. What do you think?" Olivia asked as they walked around.

"I think that whatever colors you decided are good will be perfect. As long as you don't try to paint our bedroom some god-awful shade of pink, I'm game for anything," Fitz said as he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her middle, and rested his head on her shoulder.

She held up a cream paint splotch as she tried to imagine the kitchen that color. "How about this one for in here, and then this one," holding up a tanner splotch, "for our room?"

"Mmmmhmmmm, whatever you say Livvy," Fitz replied as he nuzzled his face in her neck. "Are we almost done?" he asked as she continued staring at different colors.

"We've been here for fifteen minutes, so no, we are not almost done."

"Ughhh, we're not even married yet and you're already boring me to death with interior decorating. Shouldn't you be keeping some of the boring tasks up your sleeve for the next fifty years of our lives?" Fitz asked as he leaned against the counter. "And why don't we have any furniture in here?"

"If we do this right the first time, then we won't have to do it again for a long time. And there's furniture in here, there's a couch down in the basement. Be a good boy for thirty minutes and maybe I'll give you a reward," she said and looked over and winked at him.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he saluted her, "I'm gonna go check out that couch," and he started to walk down the hall. As he continued walking he called back to her, "Paint the walls however you like, just no pink!"

She laughed to herself and continued trying to nail down the right colors for the right rooms. When she had finished, she went looking for Fitz and wasn't all too surprised to find him asleep on the one piece of furniture in the house. She sat down on the edge of the couch and ran her hand through his curls. "Fitz wake up," she said as she continued stroking his curls.

"Don't wake me up unless you've finished the torture known as interior decorating and we're ready to leave," he replied without opening his eyes.

"Torture for the day has officially ended," she smiled as he opened his eyes. She leaned down to kiss him just as he wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her down. In a few swift movements, she was pinned under him and he was trying to unbutton her blouse. "I want my present now," he said in between kisses.

"Only because you've been such a good boy," she laughed and went to work undressing him too.


	6. Finally

With both of them working full time, trying to get their house put together, fixing the last minute wedding details, and keeping up with their large families, the months flew by and before they knew it they were sitting at the table at their rehearsal dinner. The long rectangular table was filled with family and close friends from all walks of life, and Fitz knew once the speeches commenced it would take hours for everyone to finish.

Fitz's father stood from his seat and cleared his throat, "I would like to make a toast, to my first born son and his beautiful bride. Fitz, from the moment I held you in my arms I knew you were special and I had so many plans for your life. I hoped you would find the right girl and fall in love, I just didn't expect it to happen at age five," they all laughed and Fitz affectionately kissed Olivia's cheek, "so here's to you, son, and I've waited over twenty years to say these words, here's to you too my beautiful _daughter_, congratulations!"

"Ok ok enough of this old sap," Mr. Pope called from the other end of the table, "Fitz, my little Livvie couldn't have chosen a better man to spend the rest of her life with. I still remember this day," he said as he pulled out a picture of Olivia and Fitz from the first day of kindergarten –Fitz's arm firmly around Olivia's shoulder, big smiles on both their faces, "like it was yesterday. And maybe in a few years I'll have a grandbaby that can replicate this picture," Arthur Pope proudly declared. "Congratulations, and God bless you crazy kids."

After all the speeches had been given and embarrassing stories had been told, they wrapped up dinner and made their way back to their respective houses. Olivia decided to stay at her parent's house for the night as did all of her sisters. She had a traditional Pope girls' Saturday movie night planned for them, but when she noticed Fitz's car in his parent's driveway she excused herself and went to find him. She knew where he would be. She made her way over to the octopus tree with two wine glasses, assuming he had a bottle already with him.

"You know me a little too well, Livvie," he chuckled as he noticed the glasses in her hand and held up the bottle. She smiled and sat down next to him, handing him the glasses. After he poured the wine, she took a sip and snuggled into his side. "Sixteen hours," she said looking at her watch.

"Fifteen hours, forty nine minutes, and..uh, thirty seven seconds. Thirty six, thirty five, thirty four, thirty three, thirty two, thirty one…" he smiled as he looked down at her. "Olivia Carolyn Pope, I love you so much. Always have and always will. I can't wait to start this new life with you." She smiled the wide bright smile that reached her eyes. The smile that made his heart skip a beat. The smile that made him fall deeper and deeper in love with her every time he saw it. The smile that he wanted to see every day for the rest of his life. The smile that he wanted to see on tiny little faces –faces half him, half her.

"Sleep under this tree here with me tonight," he blurted out after a few quiet minutes. She suddenly looked up at him, apprehension clearly visible on her face. "I can't, it's girls' night," she stated simply.

"You've ditched your fair share of girls' nights from what I can remember. What's one more for old time's sake?" he leaned down and with the way that he kissed her and the word 'no' quickly left her vocabulary. "Ok fine, but we're probably breaking like fifteen traditions right now. You get to explain when I get the third degree tomorrow morning. And I get the good sleeping bag, Patrick's red one with the ugly orange swirls."

"As you wish; I'll be right back. Don't move." He smiled as he stood up and walked towards his childhood home. While she waited, she downed her glass of wine and texted Sarah not to come looking for her in the middle of the night. Her only reply was _You better keep your clothes on sista, or else._

Fitz came back with two sleeping bags, a few pillows, another lantern, more wine, and one of his Navy shirts for her to wear. "I don't think I should wear that; Sarah told me to 'keep my clothes on.'" She laughed as she accepted the shirt. "I knew I never liked her," Fitz bantered back. It was no secret that after Olivia, Sarah was his favorite Pope sister. She was his go-to for all things Olivia related, and he was like the annoyingly over protective older brother she never had. They drank their wine and talked about all of their memories into the wee hours of the morning before Fitz and Olivia finally succumbed to sleep.

Looking for Fitz the next morning and finding his old room empty, James and Matt made it their mission to find him and kidnap him for the morning. "Where the hell could he be?" James asked as they walked into the kitchen after checking the rest of the house. Patrick looked up from his cereal and said, "If it's Fitz you're looking for, try that stupid tree. I gave him my sleeping bag last night."

"Ah thanks Pat. I knew mom and dad had a fifth baby for a reason besides keeping up with the Popes," Matt laughed as they looked out the kitchen window for Fitz.

"I'm older than Sarah you asshole, so it was definitely them keeping up with us," Patrick threw back.

"Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that," Alex said as he walked into the kitchen. "What'd I miss?"

"They slept out under that damn tree again; some things never really change now do they," Matt joked.

James looked from the window to his three brothers and smiled. "How about a nice and wet wedding day wakeup call?"

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked, clearly not understanding the reference.

"The sprinklers you dumbass," Matt said in a condescending tone. "Sometimes I wonder if your last name really is Grant, Pat." They all laughed as Patrick walked over and punched his brother's arm.

"Good morning boys. It sure is nice to have you all under the same roof again," Mrs. Grant sang out. "What can I make you all for breakfast? Oh, where's the man of the hour?"

"I'm right here mom," Alex said through a smile as he walked by her to the refrigerator. He handed her a carton of eggs and hoped she would take the hint.

"We'll be right back," Matt said as he and James exited the kitchen. They went around to the side of the house where the sprinkler pump was located and quickly turned them on. After a few seconds they heard Olivia's scream and quickly ran back inside the house. Right as they sat down and tried to look casual, both Fitz and Olivia walked into the kitchen through the back doors.

"Fitz, honey, why are you two all wet?" his mother asked as she flipped an omelet, clearly missing the nexus between Matt and James' absence moments before Fitz and Olivia walked in.

"Mom, I think the real question should be why didn't you and dad stop having kids after I was born?" he said as he glared at his brothers. "Is it too late to fire you as my best man?" he asked James.

"Afraid so," James replied, "just doing my brotherly duty. You better go shower, I think today might be an important day or something."

"You better watch your back James," Olivia said as she turned to exit the kitchen. Just as she reached for the door handle she turned back and called, "that goes for you too, Matthew." All five of them laughed, and Fitz thought to himself _this is what a family should be like_.

Fifteen hours and forty four minutes after sitting down under the tree, Olivia was nervously pacing in one of the back rooms of the church. From the other side of the door she heard Fitz whisper her name. "Olivia, come here. I can hear you pacing from the other side of this building."

"No you can't, and I can't come over there, you can't see me, not yet."  
"I'll stay on the other side of the wall, just come here."

She slowly made her way over to the door, cracked it open, and stood against the wall so Fitz couldn't see her. Just on the other side of the wall, he reached his arm through the open door and took her hand. "Olivia Pope, I hope you're not nervous," he laughed, "because I'm nervous enough for the both of us."

"Fitzgerald, I love you. And of course I'm nervous. It's my job to be. I'm a worrier."

"No, you're a warrior. You're my warrior. I love you, and I truly cannot wait to see how gorgeous you look right now. I'll see you in five minutes."

"Hey Fitz," she said but it came out more as a question then a statement.

"Yeah?"

"It's gladiator, not warrior."

"I know, I know, but warrior was the punny choice. And I do love a good pun." He stated simply before walking back to the room he should have been waiting in.

Eight minutes later, the wedding had begun and the bridesmaids were walking down the aisle. Everyone stood and turned as Olivia approached the door in the back of the church. Fitz looked back at her and was frozen. A single tear threatened to escape his eye as she began walking. Every step she took was a step closer to their new beginning, their new life, a life together, finally. He couldn't believe that this girl, this incredible woman, truly beautiful both inside and out, had chosen him, had chosen to love him, to stand by him, had chosen to spend the rest of her life with him. He knew that this was their beginning, and he couldn't wait to take his new wife to _their_ home tonight. For the first time in his life, he was glad that she had made them wait to live together, thankful to experience another first with her tonight.


	7. New Additions

Olivia nervously sat on the counter in their bathroom, gently swinging her feet against the cool cabinets, counting down the seconds until it would be time. These three minutes felt like an eternity. There was no way three minutes could go by so slowly. She looked down at her watch. Only fifteen seconds had passed since her last glance down. "How has it only been one minute?" she thought out loud.

"Only been one minute since what?" Fitz asked as he casually walked into the bathroom, not really noticing what was going on.

Olivia looked up startled, eyes filled with panic, "I thought you were out in the backyard playing with the puppy." She nonchalantly moved the item in her hand down to the counter beside her left leg, out of Fitz's view from his current position.

"I wore him out. Killer is passed out on the tile in the kitchen right now, gearing up for round two later," he said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed her a picture of the scene.

"Killer?" She laughed as he turned and they made eye contact in the mirror.

"Until we can agree, I'm going with killer," Fitz smiled, his eyes lingering, not wanting to avert his gaze.

"I don't know how I feel about th—" Olivia started before she was cut off by the ringing of the timer on her phone.

"What's the timer for?" Fitz asked, turning around to look at her directly. Olivia flipped over the plastic stick on the counter next to her and a wide smile immediately spread across her face. When she finally looked up, Fitz was staring at her, confusion deeply etched onto his features.

She bit her bottom lip, trying desperately to suppress her smile. "Apparently I don't have that flu that was going around the family," she slowly said as she picked up the positive pregnancy test from the counter and handed it to him. She waited for him to react, but he was frozen. Finally he looked up at her, a single tear threatening to escape.

"Really?," he smiled and let out his breath.

"Yes," she breathed as he took fast steps forward, reaching her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her, picking her up off the counter, and spinning her around.  
"Easy there tiger, we don't want a repeat performance of this morning," she laughed as he suddenly stopped spinning. "Right, sorry," he said right before his lips crashed down to hers. He carried her over to the edge of the bed and sat her down before kneeling in front of her. He moved her shirt up, exposing her flat stomach. "A baby?" he asked as he placed a hand over her abdomen.

"A baby," she confirmed with a nervous smile. After a few seconds, she spoke again. "I know it's sudden. I mean we've only been married for a little over a year, and I know we haven't actually talked about it, and I know we weren't really trying, and I don't know how we'll change our schedules around, or how I'll cut back my hours at the office, or how any of this will work; but Fitz, I don't think I've even wanted something more."

He looked into her eyes, "Remember when I told you that the day you became my wife was the best day of my life?" he asked; she nodded, letting him continue. "Well, I lied. The day you became the mother of my unborn child is now the best day of my life, and I'm pretty sure the day that this baby is born will be the new best day of my life. Life with you, Livvie, gets better each and every day; I don't' know how it's possible but I love you more and more every single day, without exception. I love you so much Mrs. Grant."

Right as she went to respond, the puppy came gawkily running into their room and made his presence known with his short little barks. Fitz reached down, picked up the dog, and sat down next to Olivia. "I think he needs a name. It's been four whole days Liv."

"Max is on the top of my list," she said as she started petting him.

"Yeah, so when we take him to the dog park or some other place and call him over, four other dogs will come running back. Brilliant."

She gave his shoulder a playful shove and took the dog from his lap. "Ollie?" she asked.

"He's too masculine to be an Ollie, right buddy? We don't name men little boys names, huh bud?" Fitz said to the dog in a voice a little higher pitched than his usual voice.

"Murphy?" she countered.

"I like Cooper."

"Eh, it doesn't thrill me. How about Bernie?"

"No."

"Duke?"

"No."

"Jake?"

"No."

"How about instead of shooting down all my names you start coming up with some too," Olivia said with faux annoyance in her voice.

"If we can't agree on a name for a dog, how are we going to agree on baby names?" Fitz asked jokingly.

"Names, Fitzgerald? As in more than one? Don't get ahead of yourself there, honey."

"Yes names as in plural. We have five bedrooms to fill, plus the office if need be," he said with a smile. "My goal is to field our own football team, babe."

She looked at him as if he was crazy but chose to ignore the comment. Instead she moved back to the subject of choosing a name for their baby. "I'm sure we'll have a lot of family input and guidance for name choosing. But I get the final say so our kid doesn't end up with a name that sets him up for failure from the beginning," she laughed.

"I've got it. How about Hank?," Fitz said after a minute of thought. As he said it the puppy started licking Olivia's face.

"I think he likes it," she smiled down at him. "Hey there Hank," she said, scratching him behind the ears.

"C'mon Hanky pankey let's go get you a treat," Fitz said as he picked up the puppy and stood up. "You too my beautiful wife, c'mon I'll get you a treat as well," he winked at her as they exited their bedroom.

Later that night the three of them were snuggled up tight on the couch—in the usual Saturday night position—Olivia comfortably in Fitz's lap and Hank asleep in Olivia's. They were sitting in the rather large family room quietly, just enjoying the peaceful nature of the candle lit room as Fitz sipped a glass of wine. "You better enjoy that glass for the both of us," she said softly, running her hands through his curls. "I miss it already."

"Here, try this," he said as he kissed her, letting her taste the wine on him.

"Mmhmmm," she moaned as he broke the kiss.

After another silent minute, Fitz opened his eyes and asked "Are we telling people yet?"

"I want to go to the doctor first to confirm. It could be a false positive or something weird with the test. Let's be sure first. I'll call my OB Monday morning and make an appointment."

"How far along do you think you are?"

"I really don't know. It could be a few days or even a few weeks. But I don't think we should tell people until the end of my first trimester—whenever that turns out to be, and when we do I want to find a creative fun way to do it."

"Whatever you want Livvie, whatever you want," Fitz said. He put the wine glass down on the table and began massaging Olivia's shoulders. "Just think, in a few months our quiet peaceful Saturday nights will be altered dramatically."

"We'll find a routine. I couldn't go without this for more than a few weeks. Saturday night is my favorite night of the week." Olivia said as Fitz continued to rub her shoulders and arms.

"Mine too Livvie, mine too. Saturday nights are the polar opposite of Sunday nights."

"Oh shoot, speaking of Sunday nights, I forgot that dinner was here tomorrow. We'll need to go shopping tomorrow so you can grill. The current selection in the kitchen is a little sparse." Olivia said, remembering that she hadn't gone grocery shopping in almost two weeks.

"Make me a list and I'll take care of it all, you just rest and focus on keeping my baby safe," he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. After another few minutes of comfortable silence, Fitz felt her breaths even out and realized that she had fallen asleep. He held her for a few more minutes before carrying her down the hall to their bedroom, Hank closely on his heels—not letting Olivia out of his sight. Fitz slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, trying to picture their future with a little baby at the center of it.


	8. Babies, Babies, Babies

Olivia was sitting on the couch wrapped up in one of Fitz's Navy t-shirts looking through the piles of pictures she had picked up from the store earlier in the day. She had them sectioned into three piles: Allison's wedding photos, James' wedding photos, and possible baby announcement photos. Olivia enjoyed looking through all the wedding photos, but the third pile had captivated her attention for almost a half hour. At her second doctor's appointment earlier in the week, Dr. Gold estimated by the babies' sizes that she was almost seven weeks so they needed to decide how—they already knew when and where—to tell their families. She was holding up two different photos, one in each hand, studying them both closely as Fitz walked in the front door. He dropped his briefcase and kicked off his shoes by the front door and went in search of Olivia. "There you are," he said as he spotted her and walked into the living room. "Hi," he said as he sat down next to her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Hi." She held the two pictures up for him to see better, "which one?"

"This one," he said pointing to the one in her right hand, "except now this," referring to a specific word on the picture, "is inaccurate."

"Wipe that giant smile off of your face, Fitzgerald. How are you not freaking out right now? This is crazy; one in eight thousand chance, and we're the ones," she said with a stern look on her face.

"Livvie, we're overachievers, why are you surprised?" he said, still smiling.

Fitz may think their situation was funny, but she sure didn't. She was overwhelmed and starting to feel her hormones. "We can't do this. Three babies? A puppy? A new house? Two jobs? Fitz this is crazy," Olivia said, tears starting to fall.

"Ok, tell me this, when has our life ever not been crazy? College? Law school? The Navy? Yeah, it'll be an adjustment but we'll have so much help. Probably too much help. We probably won't even need to lift a finger. Our moms? They live for babies, there are ten distinct examples to prove that. My dad, biggest softy I've ever met. Your dad, without a doubt will be kidnapping them at all hours of the day. James and Tiffany, Allison and John, stealing them for practice for the future. Matt, Alex, and Pat, teaching them questionable material—we should probably keep the babies away from them. There it is, there's that smile I love," he said putting a finger under her chin to guide her eyes to his own before continuing. "Jen and Laurel, spoiling them rotten—they'll have a closet the queen of England will be envious of. And Sarah? Our own personal built in babysitter." He put his hands on her cheeks, wiping the tears that stained them, "I know that you're scared, Livvie. I'm scared too. But we can do this. You're not alone. We're not alone. We're in this together, you and me; our parents, siblings, friends—once we tell this of course. It's all going to be ok, Liv. I promise." After a few seconds he added, "And if it all is too much, I guess we can get rid of Hanky over there." At the mention of his name, Hank jumped up and barked. They both started laughing, and Hank jumped into Olivia's lap, careful to avoid the pictures strewn on the couch.

She turned back to Fitz and looked him in the eye. "I love you," she said before kissing him. She knew that everything Fitz has said was true and still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of having triplets, but knowing that he felt it was all going to work out calmed her. This was her life, her future, and she needed to accept it. Olivia placed herself and Hank in his lap and they sat there quietly for a few minutes, peacefully wrapped up in each other. Before she could inquire about plans for dinner, the doorbell rang and Hank ran towards to foyer. "Are you expecting someone Livvie?"

"Not that I can remember. I'll get it; you go cook us dinner. We're extra hungry tonight," she winked as she started to get up. She opened to door and was surprised when it revealed Sarah standing on the porch crying. "Sarah, what's wrong sweetie?" she asked as she opened her arms and Sarah walked into them. Through words broken by sobs, Olivia pieced together that her boyfriend had cheated on her with Elizabeth, her best friend. Olivia led her to the living room and they sat together on the couch. After Sarah had finished telling her the story about walking in on them at a party last night, and Olivia had convinced her that she deserved so much better than a cheating boyfriend and a disloyal best friend, she went into the kitchen to check on Fitz and dinner and to get Sarah a glass of water. When she came back out, she noticed Sarah looking through the pictures that were lying on the glass coffee table. "What are these?" she asked slightly confused, as Olivia slowly walked around to her.

"You can't tell anyone yet. I'm serious, Sarah. No one else. Not mom or dad. Not Allison or Jen or Laurel or any of the Grant boys. Ok? I'm pregnant," Olivia said, a small smile spreading across her face.

"What? Really?" she asked excitedly, and Olivia nodded her head in confirmation. "Well it's about damn time," she smiled, "I'm so happy for you guys! But you couldn't have held out another year? Now I owe Jen some money I think," Sarah said laughing.

"From what I remember, you won the engagement bet and didn't even cut me in. Why would I want to help you out anymore?" Olivia said smiling.

"Us oldests and youngests have to stick together, Liv. C'mon now," Sarah said giving Olivia a playful shove. Fitz had been standing in the doorway watching the most of the conversation with a goofy smile plastered to his face. He loved the family dynamic of Olivia and her sisters, which was much like him and his brothers. He dreamed of having a family just like it—with all boys, never wanting to have to experience watching one of his baby girls walk out on a date with some guy. No, that wasn't happening. The only Grant girl allowed to date was Olivia. Fitz was drawn out of his thoughts by Hank's barking. He was hungry and wanted some of the food Fitz had just cooked.

"Sarah, I expect you're staying for dinner?" he asked as he walked into the living room. She nodded smiling and stood up, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom and wash my hands. I'll be right in." Olivia and Fitz made their way to the kitchen; both stopping in front of the refrigerator to cross off another day on the calendar Fitz had bought the day Olivia told him that she was pregnant. The calendar with one day marked, her due date—July ninth. "Two hundred and thirty days until we meet you precious babies," Fitz said as he placed his hands around her and rested them on her stomach.

"Did you just say 'babies'? As in plural?" Sarah said from the doorway. Fitz and Olivia both spun around, completely taken by surprise. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Fitz smiled and responded, "three actually. We're having triplets." And Olivia added with a sly smile, "And you can't tell anyone that either. You're sworn to secrecy or I tell everyone about Poolgate 2002."

"You wouldn't dare," Sarah fired back with mock indignation.

"Oh, she would," Fitz said, "my wife here is well versed in the art of concealing information but if you cross her, all bets are off. Right Livvie?"

"Right," she said with a laugh, "now feed us. We're hungry."

The three ate dinner, jokes and playful insults flying as usual. When they finished, Olivia started the dishes as Fitz and Sarah discussed holiday plans. "We're telling the family on Christmas morning. Olivia's making something for your parents and my parents," Fitz said.

"I don't know exactly what it'll be but I think it'll say 'The best parents get promoted to grandparents' and then have my due date and three pink or blue hearts on it," Olivia said turning around to look at Sarah. Sarah smiled, "That's perfect, only you would think of something like that. I hate how perfect you are."

"I saw it online when we were looking at baby furniture," she said, "and that's funny coming from you Miss Valedictorian."

"It's only November, nothing's official yet, but fingers crossed," Sarah said with a smile.

"You better make it official. If I'm going to be dragging my three hundred pound self to my old high school for your graduation, I better be seeing my baby sister give a speech."

"So we're factoring in about seventy pounds per baby? Better safe than sorry, I guess" Fitz said laughing as he walked around the island to pour himself a glass of wine. He picked up the glass and gestured to each sister saying, "I'd offer you two a glass but you're pregnant with babies and you're actually a baby." Picking up the bottle and cradling it he continued, "I guess it's just you and me tonight my sweet little Cabernet."

"Yeah, well just remember that sentence in about two hours," Olivia said with a grin, "and then remember it for the next seven months while you're at it."

"Ok, enough. This would be my cue to exit. Thank you both for dinner. Thank you for the talk, Liv. I'll text you when I get home. Love you guys," Sarah said as she went and gave both Fitz and Olivia a hug, and the added a pat to Liv's stomach as an afterthought, "you too little ones."

Fitz walked her out to her car and came back to find Olivia sitting in the same spot her found her when he got home from work, except this time she was drinking something out of a wine glass. When she noticed him staring at her drinking and petting Hank she quickly said with a laugh, "It's fruit punch Fitz, calm down. It doesn't even remotely look like wine."

"Why the wine glass?"

"It's a state of mind, I guess," she said shrugging her shoulders

He laughed as he continued to stare. "Let's go for a walk." At the mention of the word 'walk' Hank's head perked up and he began wagging his tail. "You can come too buddy, let's go get your leash on." They walked around their neighborhood, watching as the sun finally settled, changing the pink sky to a dark blue one; Fitz was holding Hank's leash in one hand, his other arm laced with Olivia's.

"Do you want to know?" Fitz asked.

"The sex? Yeah I think I do," Olivia said knowing exactly what he was referring to. "What do you want? Boys or girls or a combination of both?"

"It doesn't really matter to me, I just want three healthy babies—who happen to look exactly like their stunning father," Fitz said with a laugh as they continued walking.

"Copout. I want a real answer," Olivia replied.

"I think I would like a little girl, who looks painfully beautiful just like her mother, with all your mannerisms, your quick wit and jokes, and your caring nature. And then two macho boys to fight every guy that comes around her. How does that sound to you?"

"Perfect. Except the boys have to look exactly like their father—whoever he is," she laughed as she looked up at him.

"Well if that's the case, I hope he's handsome."

"The handsomest," she smiled. "But really Fitz, I want to find out at my next doctor's appointment."

"Me too, Olivia, more than anything." They continued their walk in silence, picturing this life in greater detail.

As they settled into bed that night, Fitz noticed the contemplative look on Olivia's face as she rubbed her stomach. "What's on your mind beautiful?"

"I don't know how you managed to do it, but in about five hours you eliminated every one of my reservations about this pregnancy and casted away almost all my fears. I love you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and I can't wait for the day I can give you a son who shares that name."

"Oh Livvie, I love you so much. Come here," he said as he pulled her into his arms, "I heard the doctor when he explained the risks that are associated with this pregnancy, and don't get me wrong I'm scared too, but you can do this. You're a fighter, Livvie; you're so strong, and I'm going to be here with you every step of the way."

"I'm glad we told Sarah. It feels real now. It's not all one big fairytale dream anymore," she said as they spooned. Fitz was leaving soft kisses on the top of her head as he wrapped a protective arm over her stomach. "Me too, Livvie," he said as they drifted off to sleep.


	9. Christmas Magic

The intensity of the light shining through their bedroom windows was enough to stir Fitz from his sleep. As he slowly opened his eyes, he took in the sight before him. Olivia lay on her side, Hank nestled just below her abdomen. Her baby bump was becoming more pronounced and visible each day, and Fitz couldn't help but smile every time he saw it. He couldn't wait to shout his joy from mountaintops; he couldn't wait to tell the family. He slowly reached out to place his hands over the bump and began whispering sweet nothings to his unborn children. He looked back up at Olivia, eyes closed and breaths even; he then shifted his eyes down to Hank, meeting his glaring gaze. In the two months that they had had Hank, the puppy had become increasingly attached to and protective of Olivia. Although Hank was sweet with everyone he encountered, there were no questions where his true loyalty lied. He was growing every day and soon the golden retriever wouldn't be able to enjoy his lapdog lifestyle, especially with his favorite lap slowly disappearing behind a pregnant belly.

Fitz gently turned over and picked up his watch from the bedside table; _it can't be nine thirty, _he thought to himself, _Olivia never sleeps this late. _As if his internal dialogue had been heard in her mind, Olivia opened her eyes and met his gaze when he turned back. "Merry Christmas," she whispered. He smiled, "Merry Christmas, sweet baby. I love you." He moved forward to kiss her. It was deep and slow. It was perfect. After a few seconds, "what time is it?" she asked.

"Nine thirty; what time are we due at your parents' house?" he asked, secretly hoping he would say never so they could stay in bed all day.

"Not until four. You got everything done for White Elephant right?"

"I've had it ready since Thanksgiving. I live for White Elephant. Remember that one Christmas when I drew number one and literally got stuck with some weird 'edges only' brownie pan? Ever since then, I've made it my goal in life to see disappointment when gifts are unwrapped—all in the spirit of Christmas of course."

"Hey, I still use that pan sometimes and I never hear you complaining as you inhale all the brownies," she giggled. After a few seconds of laughter, she froze and her face quickly dropped, panic spreading across her features.

"What's wrong Liv? What happened?" Fitz asked, failing miserably to remain calm.

She placed her hands over her slightly swollen belly. "I just felt something, like they're moving around or something. But it's too early for that. What if something's wrong? Fitz— what if, what if they…" She was panicking, and his Livvie never panicked.

He put his hands on her cheeks, the feeling of his touch starting to calm her. "Livvie, this is normal. I read in some book that there is a high probability that they could start moving around at about thirteen weeks. Only you'll be able to feel if for a while but it's completely normal. Nothing's wrong. I promise," he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Our babies are moving," she said slowly as the realization hit her. "Our babies are moving," he repeated, still smiling.

"You've been reading?" she asked with a smile. Fitz's excitement for this pregnancy warmed her heart. She always knew he would be a great father—maybe even better than their own fathers—but actually seeing him like this made her love for him grow.

"Maybe," he replied as a sheepish smile spread across his face. "Livvie, I want to be a part of everything in their lives, and I want to know everything that is happening to them, to you." She was speechless so she did the only thing she could think of—she leaned in and kissed him. After a few minutes of comfortable silence snuggled together, he heard the all too familiar sounds of her stomach rumbling.

"C'mon, let's get you some breakfast. I'll make you some of my world famous French toast, and maybe I'll even throw in a reindeer-shaped pancake to sweeten the deal."

"Reindeer pancakes or no deal," she countered.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Grant, but you have yourself a deal," he said as he started to get up. "And please do us all a favor, put some clothes on so I don't burn Christmas breakfast."

"That was not my fault. Maybe if you would learn to keep your eyes and hands to yourself there wouldn't be a problem," she laughed as she remembered their Thanksgiving fiasco.

"There was almost a riot when we walked in empty handed; these crazy siblings and parents of ours expect their sweet potato casserole. I was surprised we weren't disinvited and shunned from Thanksgiving dinner."

"They could never do that to their favorite daughter—you maybe, but never me. And especially not after what they find out today today," she smiled and crawled over to the edge of the bed where he was standing and reached for him to come closer. He obliged and leaned down to kiss her. After a few seconds she broke away and said, "While you're at it, take Hank out would ya?"

"But Livvie, it's cold out there," he whined. "And getting a puppy was your idea, why should I have to brave the Antarctic temperatures?"

"Because having a baby was your brilliant idea, so I'm playing the 'I'm pregnant' trump card," she smiled and kissed him again.

"Not the 'I'm pregnant with triplets' trump card?" he asked, not moving even an inch away from her. She smiled against his lips and kissed him again before replying, "all in due time, Fitzgerald. Now go."

Fitz put on a pair of fleece pajama pants and a sweatshirt and made his way to the front door, Hank following closely on his heels. As he came back inside, he heard the distinct sound of wrapping paper being torn. He knew his wife was a procrastinator, but didn't actually think she would wait until the morning of to finish her wrapping. Fitz quietly walked back towards their bedroom, trying to keep his presence undetected. As if she could read his mind from down the hall, Olivia yelled, "don't you even think about coming in here." Fitz continued walking to the door, her warnings gone unheeded. "What cha got there, Livvie?" he asked from the doorway.

Olivia grabbed the pillow that was near her hand and threw it at him. "I told you not to come in here! Go cook, your family is hungry."

Fitz picked up the pillow from the floor and returned it to the bed before turning around with a smile and walking back out toward the kitchen. He fed Hank and turned on some Christmas music, and then he finally started cooking Christmas breakfast.

* * *

Hours later, after spending a lazy day on the couch together, Fitz and Olivia were in the car on their way to Christmas dinner. "You're sure this is going to work?" Fitz asked, interrupting Olivia's soft humming to the Christmas music on the radio. "Yeah. Every year it's the same thing. First dinner, then presents, then dessert. In the middle of dessert, say that you think you forgot some presents out in the car and go get them. I'll give my parents one of the frames, and you give yours the other."

"How long have you been thinking about this moment?"

"Since I handed you the positive pregnancy test," Olivia said as she laced her fingers inside Fitz's.

"I love you Olivia Grant," Fitz told her as they pulled into the driveway of his childhood home. He leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips. They we're startled out of the embrace by a knock on the window. "Hey, do ya think you two can stop that long enough to actually come inside and greet your loving family?" Alex asked with a smile on his face. Olivia quickly exited the car while Fitz grabbed the box of presents from the back seat, careful to leave two specific ones there. Alex inspected the box as he walked toward the front door with them. "There better be some good ones in here for me Fitzgerald," he said with a serious look on his face. Fitz laughed when Olivia told Alex not to get his hopes up, and gave him a soft pat on the back.

Fitz was sorting the presents they brought into their appropriate piles when he felt someone grab his arm and start pulling him towards his father's office. The door was closed behind him and the desk lamp instantly clicked on. "What are you doing?" Fitz asked when he finally saw Allison's face.

"She's wearing a tacky Christmas sweater, Fitz. She always wears that red dress on Christmas, and today she's wearing a Christmas sweater. And she wouldn't let dad pour her a glass of wine," Laurel said, looking directly at him.

"And your point is?" Fitz asked, suddenly afraid that everyone would find out before dessert.

"How far along is she?"

He smiled; how could he not? "About thirteen weeks. We're telling everyone tonight so don't say anything. Liv has these little hand painted little wooden plaques that say 'The world's best parents get promoted to grandparents' and it has three little pink hearts and her due date under it."

"Ahh they're all going to be so excited. But why three hearts?"

"One for each baby," she smiled, reading the shock on her face, "and pink because they're all girls."

"Shut up!" she screamed. "This is going to be a great Christmas after all! We better get back before someone notices us missing. Congratulations Fitzgerald, I know you're both going to be amazing parents."

"Thanks," he smiled as he led them out of the office and back to the crowd.

* * *

"Ok, who made this cake?" Matt asked as he shoved another fork full in his mouth.

"I did, honey," Mrs. Pope said with a laugh, "if you like it that much I'd be happy to give you the recipe."

"Yum, yes please," Matt said after he swallowed. The whole family was laughing as he continued to consume the cake, and Fitz thought this was his opportunity to slip away. He kissed the side of Olivia's head before getting up walking toward the front door. After a few minutes, his absence was noticed and his whereabouts were questioned.

"Oh I think he just went to grab something from the car," Olivia said, playing it off. "He should be right back." They accepted her answer and went back to complaining about the outcome of White Elephant. Fitz waltzed back into the dining room with two wrapped square packages, drawing the attention of the whole family. Olivia stood and took one and walked toward one end of the table where her parents were sitting, Fitz moving toward the other side.

"Guys, we have a surprise for mom and dad, and for all of you too I guess," Fitz said as he and Olivia handed their parents the wrapped plaques.

"Honey what is this?" Mr. Pope asked, accepting the package.

"Just open it dad," Olivia said as she made her way back to her seat, a big smile plastered on her face. Both sets of parents quickly but carefully ripped open the paper and stared at the square piece of wood for awhile. "Surprise!" Olivia said as they all looked up at her and Fitz, "We're pregnant!"

"With triplets," he added, putting an arm around Olivia with a proud smile.

The range of responses went from a few ordinary congratulations to hugs all around to tears to outright yelling and screaming. Sarah got up from the table and quickly returned with a small box. "This is from all of us. No one else knows what it is but we all chipped in," Sarah said as she handed Olivia the box.

"Wow, um thanks?" Liv said with a skeptical smile as she held up a pink t shirt with white lettering that read 'nine months sober.' The whole table broke out in laughter, laughter that eventually brings tears and shortens breath. These were the moments for which they lived; the laughter, the banter, the jokes, the memories—the good times.


	10. Weeks on weeks on weeks

**Don't dwell on pregnancy details. Google may have failed me a few times.**

* * *

"I see we're ready to take a look at these babies," the ultrasound tech observed as she walked in the exam room and noticed the smile on Fitz's face—a smile like a child seeing all of his presents under the tree on Christmas morning. She quickly got everything set up and then moved the monitor so Olivia and Fitz could see better. "Here's Baby A," she said as she pointed to a figure that was starting to look more and more human, "and here's Baby B, who looks to be trying to squirm around. And last but not least, this would leave us with Baby C, who is measuring in largest right now."

Fitz smiled down at Olivia as she squeezed his hand. "Still thirty fingers and toes right?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"Yes, still thirty fingers and toes Mrs. Grant. Everything looks great," the tech said with a laugh. "All three babies look to be increasing in weight and length at a normal rate for triplets at twenty three weeks. How have you been feeling?"

"Exhausted," she breathed out, "a little crampy some mornings, and the morning sickness hasn't gone away yet; but I'm hanging in there. Fitz has been great though," Olivia said as she smiled up at him. Fitz leaned down and sweetly kissed her temple.

"I hate to tell you, but that is all completely normal. The farther along you progress, the more tired you will get. We want to hear some heartbeats I'm assuming?"

"You've assumed right," Fitz said with a smile. After a few seconds of quiet, three similar yet distinct rhythms began to sound throughout the small exam room. "They sound strong," Olivia said looking up at Fitz. "Just like their mom," he replied before kissing her.

"Your girls look good, Mr. and Mrs. Grant, but Dr. Grover would like to see you back next week now that you've hit the twenty three week mark. If you feel any of the symptoms of preterm labor, call us immediately."

"Ok thank you very much, see you all next week."

* * *

"Dr. Grover will be right in to see you," the nurse told Olivia after she completed the usual pre-ultrasound checkup. Olivia sat on the exam table nervously flipping through a magazine she had stashed in her purse. She kept looking over the magazine to steal glances at Fitz, who was sitting in the corner glued to his phone. By the phone's constant dinging, she concluded that he was getting at least five text messages a minute and was completely oblivious to what was happening anywhere else but on that little screen. Olivia was annoyed. She was annoyed with him; annoyed at how clingy he had become; annoyed with the fact that he could actually move; annoyed with the family's constant phone calls and unplanned visits; annoyed with her swollen feet; annoyed with her achy back; annoyed with her nausea; annoyed with laying in a bed all day; annoyed with the world.

"Fitz, if there's some place that you'd rather be, by all means go ahead," she said in an icy tone and a cold calculated glare.

"Livvie," he said in a calm loving voice—full of the Grant charm, "there is absolutely no place on this earth where I would rather be in this moment." He put the phone back in his pocket and started making his way over to her. When he reached her, he put his hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes. "Olivia, I can't imagine what the last couple of weeks have been like for you; but with each and every passing day of this hell you endure, the girls get stronger and healthier, and become more ready to live in this world with us. I know you hate me right now, and I know that you hate bed rest, and I know your back hurts, and everything aches, and you hate not being able to move, to drive, to walk right. And I know that you think you've somehow turned into some disgusting subhuman creature during this pregnancy. But Olivia Pope Grant, I don't think you have ever looked more beautiful. You glow—inside and out. And I'm not just saying because it's what I'm supposed to say to you right now. I'm not saying this because it's in one of those stupid books for husbands about dealing with their pregnant wives. I'm saying it because I mean it. And because I love you; I love you and these babies more than I could ever imagine loving anyone or anything. You're so beautiful, and so strong, and I will never stop reminding you." He brought her lips to his and slowly kissed her. "Close your eyes for one minute and picture us this time next year. Picture them smiling, and giggling, and crawling around the house; saying 'mama' and snuggling up close to your chest as they drift off to sleep; getting food on every orifice possible; playing with all of their aunts and uncles; seeing the light in their eyes that only babies seem to be able to possess."

When Fitz stopped talking, Olivia opened her tear stained eyes and looked at him with a smile. "I'm scared, Fitz. What if we don't get that?" she squeaked out.

"Everything is going to be ok, Livvie. I promise," he said with a smile.

After a few seconds she smiled and responded, "Just for the record, I do love you. But for now, hating you is much easier. So Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, I absolutely loathe you." He smiled. His response was cut off by the door opening and Dr. Grover walking into the room.

"Hello Olivia," she said looking at Olivia first; then, "Fitz," she continued with a polite smile and a nod in his direction. "How are you doing?"

"I've certainly been better," Olivia said with a small laugh.

"Ok well, your blood pressure looks a little high to me and your sugar is slightly elevated so I'm going to be watching you like a hawk for the next few weeks. Have you experienced any cramping or felt any contractions?"

"Cramping: yes; contractions: no. But I have felt a decrease in their movement in the last couple of days."

"Interesting," Dr. Grover replied as she noted Olivia's responses in her chart.

"If Olivia goes into labor and delivers in the next week or so, what are the likely complications? We've stayed away from the internet and all the horror stories as much as possible but I'm curious." Fitz asked from beside Olivia.

"Complications with premature babies have a wide range. If you were to deliver today at twenty seven weeks, we're looking at a prolonged stay in the NICU, oxygen and feeding tubes, or even possible surgery to correct intestinal issues; however, Olivia is currently displaying no signs of preterm labor and with each day you don't go into labor, the risk of complications decreases; with each week, it decreases exponentially. Thirty three weeks is ideal, and every day past that point is just gravy," Dr. Grove smiled. "Ok scary part's over; let's take a look and listen to some heartbeats."

Dr. Grover got everything turned on and set up and started pointing out specific features on each of the girls. "This is Baby A," she said, "and see right there? It looks like she's sucking on her thumb. Babies B and C are here and here, and they look to be pretty cuddled into each other; both kicking."

"I feel it," Olivia smiled.

"What's that?" Fitz asked pointing to a fuzzy portion of the screen.

"That's where the amniotic fluid is moving because of their activity."

Fitz stared at the monitor in wonder. He looked back at Olivia, brushed the loose tendrils of hair from her face, and kissed her forehead. The sound of three distinct heartbeats stirred them from their trance.

"Slow, steady, and strong," Dr. Grover commented. "Everything looks good; each baby is close to three pounds right now and is about fourteen inches in length. You're all completely normal for twenty seven weeks."

"See Livvie, normal is most certainly not overrated," Fitz said as he kissed Olivia's temple.

"No it's not," she smiled.

"I'll send Lois back in to print you some copies of these pictures and sound bites and I'll see you next week. Call me with any questions or concerns Olivia," Dr. Grover said before exiting the room.

* * *

Fitz had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. He woke up with it and couldn't seem to shake it. He was in court all day and couldn't sneak home on his lunch break to check on Olivia, but he could do the next best thing. He dialed the number that he had memorized at age five. "Hey mom, how are you?" "Yeah I'm ok. Are you home?" "Will you do me a huge favor?" "Will you go over to the house and just check on Liv? She hasn't texted me back since nine thirty and I just want to make sure everything's ok." "Yeah I'm in court and can't leave." "Ok thanks mom, I love you." He disconnected the call and walked back into the court room feeling a little better. About forty five minutes later his phone vibrated. _She was asleep sprawled out on your bed. Didn't wake her, but left note and a snack by bed. Also, took Hank for short walk, and threw something together for dinner—check crockpot when you get home. Love you, mom. _He smiled to himself and went back to listening to the defenses' closing arguments. When court was adjourned for the day, Fitz gathered his things and quickly made the short drive home. He walked into their bedroom to discover and empty bed, an empty bathroom, and an empty love seat. The kitchen was empty; the office was empty; the dining room was empty; the bathroom was empty; and the living room was empty. He quickly ascended the stairs, internally panicking. His first stop upstairs was the newly renovated nursery, and he was relieved to see Olivia and Hank on the couch inside the pink room.

"How did you get up here baby?"

"It took me a while, but I managed," Olivia replied as she cradled a teddy bear. "We need final names, Fitz, I'm at thirty three weeks and it could be any day now" she finally said, pointing to a white board that listed their top ten choices.

"We only need first names though if we use family names for middle names," he smiled as he went and picked up the board and brought it over.

"I really like Charlotte and Madelyn," Olivia said with a smile.

"And Charlotte, Madelyn, and Grace?" Fitz asked with a sheepish smile.

"Grace," Olivia repeated, considering the possibility. "I like it; timeless and classic."

"So we just decided?" Fitz asked. "We decided," she confirmed.

"Charlotte Blaney Grant," he said as he placed a hand over her stomach. "Grace Monroe Grant," she continued as she placed one of her own hands on her stomach. "And Madelyn Dyer Grant," he finished, placing his second hand next to hers. Olivia took her free hand a placed it on Fitz's cheek as she looked him in the eyes. "They have names," she smiled, not breaking the gaze. He smiled. "We finally did it."

"How many riots do you think will break out when everyone realizes a baby wasn't named after them?" Fitz finally asked with a small laugh.

"The only baby name we will be using from one of the ten of us is Fitzgerald Thomas," Olivia said with a wide smile, "and he will be just like his daddy—strong, compassionate, smart, humble, loving."

"Um Liv, you forgot handsome," Fitz added before kissing her. "Whoa feel that? Even my girls agree," Fitz said with a smile when little fluttery kicks started from beneath his hands.

"Daddy's girls through and through," she smiled before he captured her lips again.

* * *

Olivia loved lazy Saturday mornings. She was lying in bed propped up against a sea of crisp white pillows eating grapes as Fitz rubbed her feet. "Ouch," Olivia winced as Fitz continued his massage. "What? Too hard?" he asked, noticing her flinch away. "No I think they're just kicking harder than usual. Can you help me up so I can go to the bathroom?"

"Of course."

After a few minutes in the bathroom, Fitz heard her yell his name and he went running in. "I think my water just broke," she said with a shaken look on her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she breathed

"Ok, let's get you some clothes and get into the car. I'll get the bags and call Dr. Grover and your parents," Fitz said calmly, like he had done this a thousand times.

By the time they made it to the hospital, the phone chain had been enacted and Fitz was receiving a message a minute. Olivia was checked in and settled in a private room in minutes. Dr. Grover came to check on her and confirmed that her labor had indeed begun. Olivia was prepped for a caesarean and wheeled up to the OR with Fitz right by her side. "Dad, you're not going to pass out on us are you?" one of the nurses asked with a smile behind her mask. "No I don't think so," he replied looking from Olivia to the team of almost twenty doctors, nurses, and techs present in the room. Fitz sat up by Olivia's head and stroked her cheeks and forehead to calm her.

"Ok Olivia here we go," Dr. Grover said as she began the procedure. After a few seconds, they heard the noise that would forever change their lives, the noise that induced an automatic smile, the noise that signified new life and the unity of their family. A few seconds later they heard it again; and then minutes later a third and final time.


	11. This Is Life

"They're so beautiful," Fitz whispered to Olivia as they sat in the NICU, gently stroking each girl's tiny hand. "I can't believe it's been a week already," Fitz continued after a few quiet seconds. He looked over at his wife, awe and wonder visible on her face but also sadness apparent in her eyes. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked as he turned his attention from his newborn daughters to Olivia.

"Nothing," she quietly uttered, a tear running down her cheek.

"Livvie," he whispered as he engulfed her into a hug, burying her face in his shoulder, "baby, tell me what's bothering you."

"I just—I feel like this is my fault. I should have protected them. It was my job; and now—they're too tiny. Charlotte needs a feeding tube, Grace stopped breathing twice; Maddie whimpers all the time. They're in pain and it's my fault, Fitz. We can't even hold them for Christ's sake. It's been a week and I haven't even been able to pick up a single one of my children." After looking up at him and noticed he was heading for the door, Olivia quickly continued, "Fitz, Fitz stop—where are you going?" He didn't respond as he gently closed the door behind him. Olivia sat back down in the rocking chair in between the isolates that housed Grace and Madelyn and began humming a soft melody as she tried to stop her tears.

A few minutes later, a nurse returned with Fitz on her heels. "Mrs. Grant, I just checked Madelyn's chart and it looks to me that there is no reason why we can't allow you to hold her. Would you like to?" the nurse asked as she went to work detaching some of the leads from the infant.

"More than anything," Olivia breathed out after processing the question. She smiled up at Fitz, who sat down on a stool next to her. The infant let out a shrill cry as she was carefully lifted out of the isolate by the nurse; but the second she was placed in her mother's arms, the cries quieted—like instinct told her these were safe arms, a safe place, home.

Olivia looked down at her youngest daughter in awe; nothing could or would ever compare to this moment. "Hi sweet girl," Olivia quietly whispered as she stroked Madelyn's cheek, "I'm your momma." With tears in her eyes, she looked up at Fitz and mouthed, "thank you." He kissed Olivia's temple as he stared down at his wife and daughter, tears of his own slowly forming.

* * *

It had been a whirlwind few weeks, but each of the triplets had passed all of their tests and exams and had finally been sent home one by one. Madelyn was the first to leave the hospital, followed closely by Grace, and then almost a whole seven days later Charlotte completed the family. Olivia and Fitz quickly worked on getting the girls on a schedule, and once it was established they followed it down to the minute. Family members were in and out of their house at all times of the day trying to help out in any way possible; they cooked, cleaned, helped with the mountains of laundry, shopped, and of course interacted with the babies any chance they got.

After a full two weeks of having all three girls home, Fitz was exhausted. "Livvie, we need a lazy Saturday night. And we need it like yesterday."

"Lazy doesn't seem to be a part of our vocabulary anymore, Fitz," she replied as she made her way to the couch to sit next to Fitz. He wrapped her up in his arms and they reveled in the beautiful silence.

"It feels like it's been three months since we've had a moment to breathe. We need this. We'll feed and bathe the girls and put them down early tonight. And then you and me will feed and bathe ourselves," Fitz said as he breathed in her scent. "Liv, you don't smell like my Olivia anymore. You smell like baby—smushy, adorable, chubby, little baby," he commented with his face buried in her hair.

"I happen to like the smell of baby," she shot back.

"Yeah, well I happen to really really really really like the smell of Olivia Grant," he said slowly, punctuating each _really_ with a kiss to her neck. They fell into an easy silence only to be broken by Hank's booming barks.

"I swear if he wakes them up you're both sleeping in the doghouse tonight," Olivia said as she quickly got up to go find the reason for the commotion.

"We have plans tonight Olivia, and many of them directly involve you and I in the same bed," Fitz pointed out, following her. They rounded the corner into the foyer and found the reason for the barking. Allison, Jen, and Sarah were at the front door petting Hank. "We didn't want to ring the bell because we figured they'd be sleeping, so we just let ourselves in," Sarah said as she stopped petting Hank and stood up from her crouching position. "And we brought your favorite," Jen declared as she held up Olivia's favorite brand of popcorn. "C'mon, let's pop this and talk," Allison continued as the sisters began walking toward the kitchen. Through the baby monitor in Olivia's hand they could hear the beginnings of a whimper so Fitz excused himself and went to go soothe the culprit back to sleep.

When he reached the nursery he found Grace to be the crier and quickly rescued her from the crib. He sat in the rocking chair with Grace on his chest, slowly running his hand up and down her back as they rocked. The baby looked him in the eyes, melting his heart in the process. "Not sleepy, huh?" he asked her after a few seconds. "Well, that's ok. How 'bout I tell you about some of my favorite stories about your momma. Does that sound good? Ok, well, mommy was always my best friend. She's everything that I hope you three will be someday: beautiful, caring, compassionate, creative, funny, brilliant, hard working, selfless, inspiring; she's an extraordinary human being. Without your mom, I wouldn't be here right now. She saved my life—more than once. When I got back from the Navy, I was a mess. I was hurt and bitter and mean. And your mom stuck by me. She's fiercely loyal like that. And she protects everyone she loves. I promise there won't be a day in your life Gracie where you aren't loved and cared for, even the day you bring home some boy that I am already obligated to hate." He looked back down at the baby who was contently resting on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beats of his heart. These were the moments he would cherish; these ordinary everyday occurrences that most take for granted. "I love you, Gracie. And I always will, always and forever." He inhaled her clean baby scent and put his lips to her bald head as the continued to rock in silence.

* * *

"Ok now, you three have been fed, bathed, rocked, read to, changed, and snuggled for an exuberant amount of time. The only thanks necessary is for you all to sleep soundly tonight. Ok? Can you please do that for mommy?" Olivia asked as she stood in the middle of the nursery. When she was met with silence, she took that as her cue to turn off the lights and make a quick exit. Olivia quickly walked down the stairs with a baby monitor in hand and made her way toward the kitchen. "Mmmmmmm," she hummed out through closed lips and she leaned into Fitz's open arms. "Anyone who ever complains about being tired needs to come talk to me about the definition of the word." Fitz slowly lifted her face with a finger under her chin and dropped his lips to hers—they kissed slowly until the need for air forced them apart.

"I'm too tired to cook; let's order Chinese or Thai," Olivia said from inside his arms.

"That sounds perfect. You are perfect," Fitz said with one last kiss before he went to grab the phone to order from Olivia's favorite Thai restaurant. When he was finished with the phone, he made his way to the living room and found Olivia sprawled out on the couch with Hank. He eased himself behind her so he could hold her. He finally interrupted their peaceful silence, "Did you ever imagine in your wildest dreams two years ago that this is what life would be like?"

"Not in a million years. It's so much better than anything I could have dreamed of."

"I don't want to go back to work on Monday. I like being here with my four favorite girls all day and night."

"I know. I thought I would hate not working, but truthfully, I don't really miss it. Now here's something funny: two years ago if you would have told me that I would be a stay at home mom, I would have laughed in your face."

"Speaking of laughing in your face, look at this," Fitz said as he grabbed his cell phone and went to a picture of Grace. "I was sitting with Grace today during naptime because she wouldn't go down, and we got to talking and look." He handed her the phone with a picture of Grace's face with a big smile plastered on it. "And then look at these," Fitz continued as he scrolled through his camera roll. He scrolled past picture after picture of smiling and serious baby faces until he reached a video. "It's from today, after their naps. Watch Charlotte. And then Maddie." He played the video of the three girls sitting on the floor propped up by large pillows. Fitz would make an "ooohhh" sound and each girl would try to mimic it. Grace was happily giggling as Charlotte and Maddie intently watched Fitz's mouth. Finally, Charlotte repeated the sound while kicking her legs out happily, and in response to Charlotte's actions, Maddie screeched and mimicked Charlotte.

"Where was I during this?" Olivia asked, slightly upset that she missed out on all the joy.

"Having popcorn time with the girls," she smiled.

"Wow, we were really talking that long? The concept of time is a crazy thing."

"That it is. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, they were just soliciting the legendary relationship advice from a half of the most stable couple they know," Olivia said playfully with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her temple. "I love you, Livvie."

"I love you too, Fitz."

"What do you want to do for our anniversary? We could enlist the babysitting troops and get a room at a little mom and pop bed and breakfast somewhere for the night. Or we could ditch the kids for a more permanent basis and really get away," Fitz said, but noticing the horrified look on Olivia's face he quickly changed his tune. "Or we could stay home and light a fire and spend the evening under the stars out by the octopus tree with my favorite tiny humans."

"I like idea one; love idea number two; but you sold me with fire, octopus tree, and tiny humans in option number three," Olivia smiled.

"Well, if fire, trees, and babies are what Olivia Grant wants, then by George fire, trees and babies are what she's going to get," he said in a playful voice before turning her over so she was lying on top of him. He began passionately kissing her, but before things could go too far, the doorbell followed by the baby monitor interrupted them. "I'll get the food; you get the baby and meet me back here in ten. Preferably without any clothes. And no babies allowed," he said with a wink and a slap to her ass before they went off in separate directions.

* * *

Olivia slowly faded into consciousness the next morning realizing that she and Fitz had fallen asleep on the couch tangled up in each other. She looked over at the antique clock on the wall and was shocked when she read seven thirty. Olivia quickly shook Fitz awake, "Fitz, Fitz wake up."

"Ughhh what's wrong?" he groaned without bothering to open his eyes.

"It's seven thirty. And no one's crying. And no one cried all night," she said with a smile.

"They slept through the night," Fitz said with the inflection of a question in his words.

"Our babies slept through the whole night," she confirmed. "C'mon," Olivia said as she reached a hand down to help him up. They quietly made their way upstairs and crept into the large nursery. They found all three girls to be awake, but contently distracted by the mobiles above their heads—batting their hands at the object swirling, kicking their sock-covered feet, cooing sounds of wonder and delight. Standing by the door undetected by the girls, Olivia and Fitz watched with wonder. How did they get so lucky? How were these three perfect little girls theirs? After a few seconds, Fitz took Olivia by the waist and kissed her. "Happy anniversary Liv," he smiled in between kisses.

"Mmmm, best anniversary ever," she said as she went to move closer to the three cribs. As she walked closer Charlotte screeched and in seconds loud guttural vowel sounds were being shouted from all around the room. Olivia quickly changed Charlotte as Fitz changed Grace and Maddie, and then they sat in the two large oak rocking chairs facing each other. Fitz had Grace and Maddie sitting contently on his lap while Olivia slowly sang aloud with Charlotte pressed up against her chest. The four of them sat quietly, enjoying Olivia's soft voice, marveling in the peaceful start to their special day.


	12. OCMD

"I cannot believe you talked me into this," Olivia said turning her head to look at Fitz as they sat in bumper to bumper traffic at the bay bridge. "Why did we ever think that a five hour drive with three six month olds was a good idea?"

"Because it's tradition, Liv; we always spend Labor Day down the ocean with the family. And you don't stop tradition, especially not a tradition that involves the beach, beer, and damn good food," Fitz said with a smile. He turned back to look at the three car seats that were behind him before returning her gaze, "And they're all sleeping so no worries. We'll be there before you know it." He pecked her lips before turning back to watch the standstill traffic in front of them.

"We're only half way there, Fitzgerald; and we've been sitting here for almost a half hour," she shot back good naturedly.

"This is the Chesapeake Bay Tunnel Bridge we're talking about here Olivia. We'll be lucky if we start moving again anytime in the near future. So close your eyes, join your daughters in dreamland, and quit bitchin'," Fitz said with a laugh before pecking Olivia's lips again.

"Fine," Olivia replied as she tucked her feet underneath her and rested her head against the window, slowly letting herself succumb to sleep.

Olivia awoke a few hours later to empty fields and trees outside the window that signified they were getting close. She turned around and smiled as she saw her three daughters quietly playing with the objects that hung in front of them on their car seats.

"See, I told you we wouldn't need that Benadryl after all," Fitz said as Olivia turned back around, earning himself a playful whack on the shoulder.

"That isn't funny. You can't drug my babies."

"You let me give the dog some to calm him down. I don't see much of a difference," Fitz laughed.

"You're horrible. Hank only gets his special cocktail on the fourth of July and New Year's Eve, or when we have large crowds over for parties."

"Or whenever you're too tired to deal with him," Fitz interjected.

"Ok mister, that was one time. And I was pregnant, and cranky, and exhausted. And my husband was out of town," Olivia said trying to justify her shortsighted actions. "I regret even telling you."

"I know a few much more damning secrets about you Livvie," Fitz said with a wink as he placed his hand on her knee. She laughed and nodded her head in agreement before falling into a comfortable silence. Olivia began rummaging through her tote looking for her book to keep her wondering mind at ease. She opened the book and took out her makeshift bookmark—a picture of the five of them on the fourth of July all decked out in red, white, and blue; all smiling as they enjoyed a family picnic. After a few seconds, she put the picture down and began reading her latest political thriller, engrossing herself for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"I'll shoot James a text and tell him to round the troops to help unload," Fitz told Olivia as they finally pulled into the condo parking garage.

"Ok, tell him to send everyone. We grossly over packed per our usual. I think we have more baby gear in the back than they have in stock at most local department stores."

"And that's why we have such a large family—to haul all our crap." A half hour later their SUV was uploaded and all the clothes, toys, and coolers were brought up to their condo.

"Hey Liv, where are you?" Fitz called as he walked out of their condo and into the hallway. The family had rented out six condos on the fifth floor of their usual complex right next to the historic Ocean City boardwalk. From the open door next door he heard Olivia answer him, followed by giggles from Grace. He walked into the room and found Olivia and Sarah sitting on the couch with the baby blowing kisses on her stomach—inducing her giggle fit, which made the older two women laugh just as hard. "Wanna head down to the beach?" Sarah asked in between laughs.

"Yeah, just let me go change Grace into her new little bathing suit. Can you track down C and Maddie and have them sent my way so they can get changed too?"

"I'll go find the baby nappers and return them to their rightful owner," Fitz said as he kissed Olivia's head and turned to leave the room. He walked next door to the room his brothers would be sharing and found them watching some rerun football game on ESPN. "Hey we're headed down to the beach, you guys coming?"

"Yeah, we'll make it there eventually. We want to see that nasty hit that happens in like five minutes," James answered him.

"Catch ya down there," Matt added, none of them bothering to tear their eyes away from the screen.  
"Some things never change," Fitz muttered under his breath before adding, "Do you know who has Charlotte and Maddie by any chance?"

"Uh I think mom might have Char but I haven't seen Maddog recently," Patrick said as he went to grab a drink from the refrigerator, "good luck prying them out of mom's arms though."

"Hah thanks," Fitz said as he turned to walk across the hall to his parent's room. He knocked once before walking into the room. When they saw him, both Charlotte and Madelyn began to babble and yell "da", instantly putting a smile on Fitz's face. "I've come to whisk away the mini Olivias and deliver them to the mothership," Fitz said as he walked over to where his mom, dad, and two daughters were sitting.

"Perfect timing, son; I think Maddie needs to be changed," Mr. Grant informed him with a laugh.

"Gee thanks," Fitz replied with a laugh of his own as he picked up Madelyn and then carefully reached to take Charlotte from his mother's arms. Both babies lightly hit his face and grabbed onto his shirt as he walked toward their room. Fitz walked right into the bedroom where he had spent many a summer and smiled as he saw Olivia out on the balcony with Grace pointing to different landmarks making her laugh.

"I have a delivery," Fitz called out as he sat the girls down on the bed and went over to the suitcases to get swim diapers, bathing suits, and sun shirts. Olivia walked back into the room and placed Grace down on the bed with her sisters; and Fitz and Olivia worked as a well-oiled machine to get the girls changed and sun screened. Sarah, Allison, and Laurel came by a few minutes after they finished with the girls and took them and their wagon of accessories down to the beach. When they were finally alone, Fitz got himself changed and then went to pack the cooler for the afternoon. He walked back into the bedroom and found Olivia in a black one-piece bathing suit looking at herself in the mirror and taking all of her jewelry off. She turned when she saw his reflection in the mirror behind her and walked to him, placing her hand on his bare chest before pecking his lips.

"I asked mom and dad to watch them tonight since we have babysitters in the double digits for the next couple of days," Olivia said before kissing him again. "Mmmm, I love you babe."

"I love you more beautiful." As she stepped back, his eyes were instantly glued to her. "God you are so beautiful, Livvie," Fitz said walking back to her. "You're the only woman I know who can look sexier with more skin covered after having three babies six months ago than as a teenager."

"Ha ha very funny. My stretch marks match your navy scars now," she said as she traced the three linear scars on his chest and let herself go back into those devastating hours when she didn't know if he was dead or alive. Sensing the shift in her demeanor, Fitz took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Hey, stop that. I'm here; I'm fine. We're fine. Charlotte, Grace, and Madelyn are fine. Everyone is fine."

"I know, but sometimes I can't help but think what my life would be like if you were in the second plane. How did I get so lucky?"

"It wasn't luck. I had a reason to come home. The best reason anyone could ever have. And hey aren't my battle wounds supposed to be totally manly and sexy?"  
"Yeah, toootally," Olivia replied sarcastically and went up on her tip toes to steal a kiss. "We should go down to the beach, Fitz."

"No. We should stay right here," he rebutted as he brought her flush against him and began kissing her neck.

"Fitz," she breathed, "mmmm stop; later."

He pouted for a second, "Ok fine. Just let me grab the playpen and cooler."

"You have an umbrella too right?"

"Of course. There won't be any sunburnt babies on my watch. C'mon, let's go."

They made their way down to the beach and joined the rest of the family. For hours everyone lain in the sun and swam in the crisp refreshing ocean. The Grant brothers and Pope sisters all took turns dipping the girls in the water and splashing them, listening to the triplets' laughter as Olivia cautioned them to be careful numerous times. Exhausted from the hours of play and adventures in a new environment, all three girls eventually fell asleep and were laid down in their playpen under the large beach umbrella. With Mrs. Pope and Mrs. Grant agreeing to listen for the girls just in case they woke up, Fitz and Olivia decided to take a walk down the beach. They walked hand in hand along the water's edge for a few minutes before Fitz finally spoke.

"Liv, there's something I need to tell you; actually ask you. I need an honest opinion, nothing you say is wrong," he started and she looked up at him questioningly. "Should I be worried?"

"I was hoping proud or excited would be more like it, but you can decided for yourself after I finish." He took a deep breath trying to figure out where to start. "I want to quit my job, but before you freak just hear me out. I was talking to a couple of guys in the office this week and Pete—you know the one who does the Christmas social every year?—well his brother is a professor at Georgetown and I was talking to him, and I think it's something I want to look into further. I'd probably be making more money and I could do more from home. What do you think?"

"First of all, I never want you to feel like you have to take a job or stay with a job because of the salary. I don't care how many figures your salary is, Fitz. Money doesn't matter to me; you matter to me. If this is something that you want to do, then I'm behind you five hundred percent."

"Yeah?" he asked as he stopped walking and kissed her.

"Well, I mean it isn't Yale, but Georgetown is a great school too I guess. It's close and seems manageable. And if it'll make you happy, then by all means look into it."

"I love you, Olivia Carolyn Pope," he said as he kissed her temple.

"Does this mean I get to call you Professor Grant?" she whispered seductively into his hear before she started walking again. He quickly caught up to her and replied, "only when you come visit me during office hours."

"I'm a little busy during the day. Do you think that maybe you could make a special time for me later?"

"Well, you see, I have this wife who I love at home, and these three little girls who I want to see grow up. And I think she would kill me, or worse," he said and then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "divorce me."

"Oh what a shame."

They turned around to head back to the spot where their family was sitting and when they got closer they began to hear all too familiar cries.

"Sounds like someone just woke up," Fitz said as they approached.

"And is very very cranky," she added. They quickly walked back over to their spot and found Charlotte crying in Mrs. Pope's arms, everyone around trying their best to console her.

"Oh c'mere baby," Olivia said as she took Charlotte out of her mother's arms and held her close to her chest, kissing her curly head. Olivia stood swaying back and forth with Charlotte and the baby quickly started to calm down. "There you go baby girl. That's better, right C?" Olivia asked as she traced her fingers through Charlotte's little curls. All three Grant girls had been blessed with the typical Grant curls and eyes, while also sporting Pope nose and lips and a light caramel coloring. Although they were the perfect blending of their parents physically, Olivia's mannerisms and calm and collected demeanor were becoming more and more evident in the girls each day.

After she calmed down, Charlotte started looking around and noticed Fitz standing off to her right. She reached out for him to take her and he quickly obliged. He began walking toward the ocean, and Charlotte clapped her hands together excitedly as they got closer. Olivia looked on from her seat under the umbrella next to her other two sleeping daughters. She watched Fitz stand Charlotte up and hold onto her as the waves crashed at her feet. She heard the giggles and Fitz's cheers as his brothers came down and started to horse around by them. She loved this; she loved her life, her daughters, her husband, her large family, how they all interacted and jelled into one.

"He's so good with them," Allison said, startling Olivia out of her thoughts. "I hope John's half as good a dad as Fitz."

Olivia turned and smiled at her sister, "Is there something you're trying to say Allie?"

"Just that in a few months I hope that my life slightly resembles yours; minus the two bonus babies," she smiled back with a laugh. "But you can't say anything. I haven't even told John yet." Olivia stood up and closed her book and reached out to hug her sister. As they stood in their embrace Grace began to fuss.

"I'm so happy for you Allie. How about you get in a little practice and tend to my crier."

"Yeah, because that worked out so well with C. Those girls want one person when they wake up, and it isn't me." Olivia laughed nodding her head in agreement as she picked up Grace to soothe her. "You make it look so easy. How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Olivia laughed as she placed Grace on a towel on her stomach to let her try to roll over and crawl around.

"Everything. You always know what they want and how to calm them down."

"Trial and error," she laughed. "Your baby will want you because you're its mom. You can't do anything wrong; there's just an easy way and a hard way to doing things, not a wrong way. And you have built in help, or as I like to call it, someone to blame the mistakes on. If something's wrong, it'll always be John's fault. I'm so excited for you two!"

Allison smiled up at Olivia as she went to pick up a squirming Grace. "C'mon Bug, let's go get your daddy and uncles."

Alone under the umbrella, Olivia bent down into the playpen and carefully picked up Madelyn, resting her against her chest as she sat back down. She soothingly ran her hand up and down the sleeping girl's back as she kissed her head and breathed in her clean scent. She watched on as her family and all of the other families enjoyed the beautiful beach day under the sun, thankful that Fitz had talked her into their vacation.

* * *

"Olivia, this is date night. No talking about babies, or mentioning babies, or missing babies. Be here with me."

"Are you jealous of three girls who can't even talk yet?"

"Yes."

"You poor baby, do you need some of my attention too?"

"Yes," he breathed as he moved her hair off of her shoulder so he could access her neck. They kissed for a while, sitting on one of the big lifeguard chairs on the dark desolate beach. The only noise out there was the crash of the waves and far away screams from the boardwalk a few blocks away. Things quickly started to escalate but before Fitz could get Olivia's shirt off, she pulled away.

"Stop. We aren't having sex on this lifeguard stand."

"Why not? It wouldn't be the first time."

"Mmmm, that was a good night wasn't it?" Olivia said with a smile as she remembered one of their weekends down the ocean during college. He started kissing her neck again and it took Olivia a while to gather herself again.

"Stop. We're married. We're responsible adults. Parents. We're not drunken college kids anymore. We can't."

"We could go across the street to the bar and get drunk and then all we would have to do is pretend that we're back in college. How about that?"

"And what happens tomorrow when your daughters wake up at the crack of dawn and you're in too much pain to open your eyes? Huh?" she asked with a smile, knowing that he wouldn't have a reasonable answer.

"We teach them the concept of self-soothing. Or let one of their many aunts and uncles or grandparents deal with them for the day." Fitz kissed her and used his tongue to part her lips.

"Mmmm if you don't stop it I'm leaving you," Olivia said after a few minutes.

"You wouldn't," he countered.

"Oh yeah?" she asked as she got up and jumped down into the sand before he even knew what was happening. She started sprinting down the beach, Fitz chasing behind her quickly closing the gap. When he finally reached her, he carefully tackled her to the ground and pinned her underneath him. She looked up into his eyes as they tried to steady their breaths. "C'mon, let's go inside before we get ourselves arrested for indecency."

"You're no fun anymore," Fitz said as they got up and started walking back to their room, hand in hand.

"Oh really? I'll show you what no fun can really be like if you keep it up."

"I take it back. You're fun, very fun, the funnest."

"Funnest?" she asked skeptically.

"You're so fun you've even got me making up my own words?

"Ha ha we'll see about that one in about twenty minutes," she winked as she pinched his ass and ran ahead.

"God I love my wife," Fitz muttered under his breath before going to catch up to her and swoop her up into his arms, carrying her all the way back to their building.


	13. Saturday Saturday

Olivia slowly awoke as she felt tiny hands grab her face and heard a curious "Ma?" from her left. She opened her eyes and saw Charlotte and Madelyn sitting in the middle of their large king size bed. Olivia leisurely propped herself up against the mountain of plush pillows on the bed and reached out to take Madelyn in her arms. "Where's daddy?" she asked Madelyn as the baby stood on her legs, happily bouncing up and down. "Charlotte? Where did your daddy go?" she asked again, trying to regain Charlotte's attention to prevent her from crawling any farther away. Fitz stood watching the scene unfold from the doorway. "Da da da da da da," both girls chanted as he walked further into the room with Grace on his hip. He sat down on the bed and scooped Charlotte up and put her in his lap with Grace.

"What's on the agenda for today beautiful?" he asked leaning over and kissing Olivia's lips.

"You mean you don't have to go to Georgetown at all today? I get you all to myself?" Olivia asked with a smile. Since talking to a few people at the school, Fitz had decided it was definitely a job he wanted to take and had been going in for interviews, meetings, and appointments every Saturday and occasionally Sunday for over a month while simultaneously working at his law firm.

"No I don't have anything on the books today. But you can't have me all to yourself until later," he winked and gestured to Charlotte, Grace, and Madelyn.

"I guess I can live with that," she smiled as she averted her gaze to Charlotte and Grace while still holding Madelyn's hands as she bounced up and down. "I guess it's a stroke of luck that you don't have to work today because Charlie Brennen is coming over at ten thirty to take Christmas card pictures."

"Livvie, it's October," he reminded her.

"I know but we're all so busy. And the holidays are my favorite time of the year; you can never start celebrating too soon." As she finished her sentence Grace screeched, inducing a giggle fit in herself and both of her sisters. "See, Gracie agrees with mommy. Don't you baby girl?" Olivia asked as she cupped her cheek and slid her fingers through the baby's soft curls. Grace padded Olivia's hand and smiled big. Madelyn started chanting "mama," to try and regain Olivia's attention. "She agrees too."

"Looks like I've been outnumbered, it's it too early for this? We need some more testosterone in this house," Fitz said with a sigh as he reached out and corralled Charlotte back into his lap. She let out a frustrated groan, causing him to release her, and she once again began crawling away from her parents.

"I think we've found the problem child in this brood," Fitz said laughing as he looked over at Olivia.

"Hey C," Olivia said trying to distract the baby, "bug, come to momma," she continued in her high pitched baby voice, causing Charlotte to turn her head and look back at her mother. Olivia sat Madelyn down in her lap and reached her arms out for Charlotte who happily changed direction and made her way over.

"So you listen to mommy but not daddy, C?" Fitz asked as he picked her up and lifted her over his head, tossing her an inch in the air, inducing her laughter. "Not nice," he said as he brought her back down and blew loud kisses on her stomach. Feeling left out, Grace began hitting Fitz's leg. "Oh, you want some too, Gracie?" he asked as he gently pushed her flat on her back and brought his head down to her covered stomach. When he finished tickling Grace, he looked over at Madelyn who was contently sitting in Olivia's lap with a goofy smile plastered on her face, drool starting to form. "You better watch out Madelyn Dyer, you're next."

"I'll protect you Maddie," Olivia said quickly as she brought the baby's back to her chest and hugged around her middle tightly. Madelyn laughed and slapped at Fitz's face as it came closer to her. He brought his head to her face and peppered loud kisses over it as he simultaneously tickled Charlotte and Grace.

The laughter coming from the room was palpable. Olivia laid Madelyn down in the middle of the bed next to Charlotte and Grace. All three girls screeched and kicked their onesie covered feet as Fitz and Olivia both sat up on their knees and hovered over them. Fitz began tickling the girls as Olivia kissed their faces and bellies. After a few minutes of this, Olivia sat up and looked at Fitz. "Keep them occupied while I make breakfast. We need some well-fed, clean babies and parents for pictures later."

"Yes ma'am," Fitz replied with a salute as Olivia kissed each girl's forehead, put on her robe, and walked out of the room.

She assumed Fitz had let Hank out before he went and brought the girls down, so she went to the back French doors and called for him. Hank came running towards her and ran over to where his water and food bowl usually resided—both empty. "Hold on Hanky, I'll get you some breakfast too." Olivia made her way to the pantry and poured the dog food into his bowl and set it down for him before walking back to the refrigerator and pulling out a carton of eggs, shredded cheese, and some bacon. She quickly whipped up some scrambled eggs and separated them onto three plates for the girls, and then made breakfast sandwiches for herself and Fitz.

Fitz walked into the kitchen with Grace on one hip and Madelyn on the other and placed them down into their highchairs, repeating the process with Charlotte a few seconds later. From the high pitched squeals and banging on their trays, Olivia could tell all three girls were hungry. She walked the plates of eggs over to them and placed them on the tray with a bottle of milk for each girl, and returned a few seconds later with bowls of yogurt. Olivia and Fitz sat and ate their sandwiches while the triplets ate their eggs, spooning yogurt into their mouths occasionally. When they all had finished eating, Olivia unbuckled the girls from their seats and placed them on the plush carpet rug in the living room. "Do you want to clean babies or dishes?" Olivia asked as she watched the girls squirm around.

"I'll take the babies; seems easier than dishes, and I miss bath time most nights," Fitz said as he wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his face on her shoulder, both watching as their daughters crawled around. "Babies it is," she said spinning around in his arms, laying a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll meet ya up there when I finish the kitchen."

By the time Olivia had finished cleaning up downstairs, Fitz had pretty much finished giving the girls their bath and they were just sitting in the tub playing with toys and splashing around. Olivia went upstairs to the girls' bathroom and helped Fitz finish. He handed her a clean baby one at a time and she wrapped each in their animal themed towel. With only a few tears and stubborn moments, all three girls were dressed in matching white lacy dresses with different colored shoes and left to play in the nursery with Hank and Fitz. Olivia got herself ready, switching places with Fitz when she was done so he could do the same.

"I'll get it," Olivia called out as she walked to the door with Charlotte on her hip, Hank running ahead of her. "Charlie," she exclaimed excitedly as she opened the door and embraced him with her free arm.

"Liv you look beautiful as usual," he replied looking her over and turning his attention to the girl in her arms, he continued, "And who is this little princess?" His attention caused Charlotte to bury her face in her mother's neck, suddenly losing her brazen attitude.

"We're shy around new people these days," Olivia said with a laugh. "C, can you say hi to Mr. Brennen?" Charlotte slowly peeked at the man who was smiling at her and quickly turned back to her mother. Both adults laughed at her antics and turned when they heard Fitz coming down the stairs with Grace and Madelyn.

"Charlie, how are you doing man? Business good?" Fitz asked as he approached.

"Things are starting to pick up. This time of year is good for us," he smiled and laughed when he noticed both Grace and Madelyn had tightened their grip on Fitz's shirt.

"I guess I'm enemy number one around here."

"For the next fifteen minutes I'd happen to agree," Fitz said with a laugh, understanding what he was referring to.

"They'll warm up pretty quickly. The whole stranger anxiety dynamic is a new thing for them. Can I get you anything? Water? Tea? A soda?"

"No thank you, I'm fine. And Bobby was the same way when he was that age. It's normal. So where are we taking these pictures?"

"Outback," Fitz said motioning to the French doors behind him. They all walked out onto the deck and down the stair to the grass just under the octopus tree. "We want some of just the girls and then some family shots," Fitz said as they stopped walking.

"Ok, we can do the family ones first. Olivia why don't you sit on the swing with one of the girls on your lap and then Fitz can stand behind you holding the other two." They took a few pictures like that and while Olivia and Fitz went to switch places, Charlie snapped a few candid shots of the family. He captured a few of Fitz lifting Grace above his head, smiling up at her; Olivia sitting on the swing, holding Madelyn as she clapped her hand and laughed; Charlotte holding onto the swing as she tried to balance herself in a standing position, Olivia smiling down encouraging her; Fitz leaning down and kissing Olivia's head, her holding Madelyn and Charlotte, him with Grace in his arms. Charlie got a few pictures of the three girls all seated on the wooden swing, Olivia hovering close by incase one of them leaned back too far.

After Charlie had decided that he had plenty of good quality photos and the girls became increasingly impatient and cranky, they all went back inside before saying their goodbyes to Charlie, thanking him and inviting him and his wife over for dinner soon.

"Everyone down for the count?" Olivia asked from the couch as Fitz walked down the stairs.

"Indeed they are," he replied with a smirk on his face, walking over to her. He sat at the opposite end of the couch and pulled her feet into his lap, massaging them. After a few moments, she looked over at him and broke the silence, "Ughhhhh, I need to go to the grocery store."

"I'll go for you, just write me out your list."

"You never get the right stuff, Fitz," Olivia said with arched eyebrows and a sympathetic smile. "I would love to see you navigate the grocery store though."

"I can buy groceries. I did it for all the years you made us live apart remember?"

"You lived off a cereal and frozen TV dinners."

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll show you just how good at grocery shopping I am," Fitz shot back with a smirk.

"Why do you need twenty minutes?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"To call my mom and have her watch the girls. You're coming with me so you can observe first hand just how spectacularly domestic your husband is."

"Hah this ought to be fun. Maybe I should just go wake the girls back up so you can have all the glorious fun I usually get."

"Ok fine. I've never been one to step down from a challenge, why start now?"

"Yeah, and look how much good that quality has done for you," sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"And what does that mean?" he asked playfully.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to, Fitzgerald. Let's recount the number of fights you've been involved in, shall we?" Fitz laughed, now remembering exactly what she was referring to.

"First we've got the Austin Fields high school football game fight; then the fight with that random school's soccer team; the beginnings of about five bar fights; joining the Navy; any affair with more than two of your brothers involved; that time you needed stitches in college. Shall I go on?"

"Oh the glory days," Fitz said with a big smile. "You should be proud of yourself, Livvie. Look how well you've tamed me."

They were both smiling when suddenly Fitz grabbed Olivia's legs and pulled her toward himself, settling her in his lap. She straddled his legs and ran her fingers through his hair as she looked him in the eyes. She went in to kiss his lips but at the last moment moved to his ear and whispered, "Call you mom," before she stood up and walked away.  
"You're a damn tease, Olivia Pope," Fitz called after her laughing as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Ma." "Yeah, everything's fine." "Would you like to spend a few hours with your three favorite granddaughters?" "Too busy to be a grandma?" "Tea at the club trumps spending time with the three most adorable sleeping babies in the world?" "Yeah, ok. I'll remember this, mother." "They're napping, we just need someone to be here in case they wake up while we're at the store." "Ok, have fun at tea. See you tomorrow for dinner. Thanks Ma." "Love you too."

"What'd she say?"

"She has plans with her friends at the club, but she's going to corral someone and send them over; probably my dad."

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and Fitz quickly went to go answer it before all the noise woke the girls. He started talking as he opened the door, ready to yell at his father for ringing the bell and waking Hank, when he noticed the person at the door was not his father. "Pat, what are you doing here?"

"Mom sent me."

Fitz laughed at the thought of the argument that definitely happened to convince Patrick to babysit. "What'd she threaten to make you comply?"

"Can't an uncle just spend time with his nieces?"

"Sure, but we know that's not what happened," Fitz said laughing.

"No laundry when I come home for the weekends."

"Still haven't learned how to navigate the washing machine?"

"I tried once, my favorite shirt shrunk and turned light pink."

"Use cold water," Olivia called from the kitchen as the two brothers walked toward her.

"Yeah, thank Liv. I'll remember that next time."

"Thanks for doing this, Pat. The girls just went down so you should have yourself a quiet afternoon; baby monitor's on the table by the stairs, whatever food we actually have here is all yours. We shouldn't be gone long; Fitz just wants to prove that he knows his way around the grocery store." She paused for a moment and then smiled, "on second thought, we may be gone awhile."

"Excuse me, I'm standing right here," he said playfully nudging her with his elbow.

"We'll be fine here, don't worry about us."

"Call if you need anything," Fitz said as he grabbed his keys and followed Olivia out the front door, locking it behind him.

"How long until he calls freaking out?" Olivia asked as they pulled out of the driveway.  
"I'll give him until about thirty seconds after Charlotte wakes up."

Olivia laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "The teething has just made it worse. I think she's going to be the one to give you gray hair when they're older and start bringing home boys."

"Oh no, no, no. There will be no boys. No dating. No fun. Not gonna happen."

"Ok caveman," Olivia said with laugh as she patted his knee. "We can revisit the subject in about twelve years."

"Twelve? I was thinking more along the lines of twenty five, maybe even thirty."

"When was our first date, Fitzgerald?"

"Ouch, the full name. It was probably in the bathtub at my house when we were about six months old."

"Fitz."

"Ok, ok. I see where you're coming from. My respect for your father just grew tenfold."

Olivia nodded her head with a smile, knowing that she had proven her point. They pulled into the grocery store and Fitz quickly realized how much planning and effort goes into efficient grocery shopping. On their way home, he got a text from Patrick. _Please tell me you're on your way home. _He showed the message to Olivia, and both laughed, concluding that someone had woken up early and very cranky. When they got home, Fitz unloaded the car and put the food away as Olivia went up to the nursery to help Patrick. He was sitting on the bed in the guest room across the hall from the nursery trying to get the screaming baby to calm down. When Olivia walked in, he gladly handed Grace over to her and watched her work her magic. They all walked back downstairs, leaving the other two girls sleeping peacefully. When Grace quickly calmed down, Olivia handed her off to Fitz as she inspected the job he did unpacking the food.

"You did a good job, Fitz. Just next time, these," she said holding up his six pack of beer, "go out in the garage."

"It's such a long walk out there though; life would be so much better if they were inside."

"Nope," she said handing him the six pack, "you insisted that the wine cooler be put in outside, so your beer goes out in there too."

"But Liv—" he said in a childlike whine.

"Give me my baby and march," she said pointing to the door. "Or we can just let Pat take them back to school with him."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, are you condoning underage drinking?" Fitz said with mock surprise.  
"That's funny coming from you, Fitz," Patrick added from his front row seat at the kitchen island. "I was young, but I happen to remember a certain brother of mine being grounded for throwing a party and drinking all of dad's good liquor."

"Hmmm, I don't remember anything. Must have been James or Matt," Fitz said with a smile as he walked out the door.

"Now that was a good party," Olivia said with a big smile after a few seconds. "Totally worth every week of grounding, and not having a car or phone."

"Oh I bet."

"Do you have plans tonight? We'd love to have you for dinner." Grace added her approval with a loud screech, smile, and giggle.

"No I don't, and I'd like that. But Fitz can take the next screaming baby. I'm done for the day." And with a laugh he added, "Babies are the best form of birth control out there."

"What do you mean? You don't want a screaming, messy, cranky, smelly, irritating baby? You actually want to sleep? And have a life? Why?" Olivia laughed as she kissed Grace's cheek and placed her down in the high chair closest to her. Grace screeched and pounded her fists on the tray in front of her as Fitz walked back inside with a bottle of wine.

"Totally her mother's daughter," Fitz said laughing as Grace clapped her hands together when he held of the bottle for her to view.

"What can I get for you, Pat?"

"Scotch, four ice cubes."

"Coming right up," Fitz said as he pulled out a pitcher of ice tea from the refrigerator and poured it into a glass with exactly four ice cubes.

Olivia laughed as she watched the events that had just transpired in her kitchen, remembering how at a young age each Grant boy wanted to be like their father and asked for scotch, and how Mrs. Grant convinced each of them that their father was actually drinking sweet tea and not very expensive alcohol.

The ringing of her phone startled her out of her memory, and she quickly went to answer it. "Hey Liv, are you cooking? I came home for the weekend for some real food and mom and dad are going to some benefit dinner and left me all alone to fend for myself." Sarah said with mock indignation from the other end of the phone.

"Does the day end in y? Of course I'm cooking. Pat's here too, come on over."

"Ok thanks. Do you need me to pick up anything?"

"Nope. Fitz shopped today."

"Are we having frozen dinners?"

Olivia laughed and covered the mouthpiece of her phone and turned to Fitz, "see, even Sarah is afraid of the concept of you buying us food for the week."

"Whatever," he replied sarcastically as he called for Hank and opened the door to let him outside. Patrick picked up Grace and followed Fitz out the back doors as Olivia finished her call with Sarah. The other two girls eventually woke up and Olivia went and brought them down and outside to join Fitz, Patrick, Sarah, Grace and Hank. She watched them all play out the kitchen window as she washed and sliced vegetables. Fitz left Patrick and Sarah with the girls and eventually came inside.

"How can I help?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her middle and placed his head on her shoulder, kissing the side of her neck.

"Mmmmm, you can stop that."

"Stop what?" he asked before lightly sucking below her ear. "This?"

"Yes," she finally breathed out once she could gather her thoughts. "Stop."

"Yes ma'am. What's for dinner? I'm hungry."

"Roasted chicken, mixed vegetables, and potato casserole."

"I don't know how you manage all this, but I'm so glad you do."

"Manage what?" she asked turning around in his arms.

"Taking care of three babies, cooking for everyone, being you, looking like this," he said as she ran his hands down the sides of her body. "You're amazing. I love you." He angled his head down and kissed her lips.

"Mmmmm, I love you more, Professor Grant," she said with a smile before capturing his lips again. The back door opened and Patrick called out, "Ok ok, as much as we love C, Gracie, and Maddog, you two need to stop it."

"They never stop. Isn't that right C?" Sarah asked the baby as she poked her tummy and made a popping sound with her mouth, making Charlotte giggle.

"You're just jealous," Fitz said as he walked over and took Madelyn out of Patrick's arms, leaving him with Grace and Sarah with Charlotte.

"They're totally jealous," Olivia added as she kissed Madelyn's cheek and went back to making dinner.

"So kids, tell us about college. How's GW, Pat?"

"It's good. I like finally not having the Grant legacy to live up to." Fitz nodded and turned to Sarah.

"And how's Maryland? Is College Park as crazy as they say it is?"

"Yes it is, total college town. I love it."

"Is managing your time with class and lacrosse practice hard?"

"Yeah, but I find a way. You guys are gonna come up for games right?"

"Of course," Olivia said as she turned around. "You should see the shirts Fitz got for the girls, they're adorable."

"You'll definitely have the largest cheering section," Patrick added, "and the loudest." Sarah smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, dinner's ready. Let's eat." Olivia called from the kitchen.

Fitz set the table as Olivia brought dishes out and everyone sat down to eat, enjoying another home cooked meal with family.


	14. Hell of a Year

**Sorry that this has taken me forever**

* * *

She sat in the nursery watching them sleep. Three little chests rhythmically rising and falling, two little mouths open, one closed. She so wanted to walk over to one of the cribs and pick up the sleeping child, to cuddle her, and bury her nose in the little curls. But if she had learned anything over the last year, it was never wake a sleeping baby, especially one of her grumpy sleep-craved terrors. So she sat back, rocking and watching and remembering. Playing their first year together on a loop in her head.

She picked up the half done scrap book lying on the table and slipped it open. On the first page, a picture of her and Fitz holding the announcement plaques they had given their parents; directly beneath it, a picture of her and Fitz, both with hands on her vey swollen belly. She flipped the page and saw three wrinkly newborns adorned in pink, connected to a myriad of machines. She traced her fingers over the three little hospital bracelets faceted to the page.

Next was a picture of Fitz, passed out on the couch with all three girls sleeping peacefully on his chest or in his arms. Then a picture of her, her mother, mother-in-law, all four sisters, and her three girls at a Sunday dinner. Then a picture from their christening, the entire family gathered together.

She kept flipping through, and found picture after picture of smiling babies; a few from bath time, some of her with one of them, some of their parents with one of them. She looked at candid after candid and through back to those moments and how much joy her daughters had brought into her life.

She turned to the last page with a picture on it. It was taken a few weeks back from the kitchen, looking out towards the dining room. Charlotte was standing on the marble kitchen counter, atop her rightful throne, holding Fitz's hand for balance, her other hand full of applesauce ready to be launched. Grace and Madelyn were seated in their high chairs, clothed only by a diaper and their lunches, also ready to fire their food. All four had wide grins plastered on their faces and she felt as if she could almost hear the giggles and screeches. She laughed as she remembered how tough it was to gently scrub the dried food from their curls.

"Now that was a very very fun day." She feels his hand on her shoulder and his kiss on her temple.

"Yes it was," she smiles back at him. "Look at C, standing on that counter like she owns the place, and look at you egging her on."

He laughs. "She does own the place, they all do. And I distinctly remember scrubbing every inch of that kitchen, so I don't want to hear it from you missy."

"We live in a madhouse ruled by a tiny army that we created ourselves."

He closes the book and pulls her up, nuzzling his face in her neck, kissing behind her ear. "I'd love to add to that army."

"Oh I'm sure you would Fitzgerald." She turns her head so he has more space to work with. "If we had another baby, we'd have significantly less time for this."

"Never mind. The Grant army is large enough as it is."

She laughs. "That's what I thought, but you know how much of a perfectionist I am. Maybe we should practice, you know, for when we do want to expand the troops."

He pulls her flush against him and descends on her lips. She pulls away out of breath. "Mmm Professor Grant, I think um maybe we should continue this in your uh office. I've heard that you just got a new desk. I'd love to see it, check it out, maybe even sit on it." She pulls his tie and brings his lips back down to hers.

"Well Ms. Pope, how can I pass up an offer like that. Please, follow me." He picks her up and carries her down the stairs to their bedroom. He throws her on the bed and crawls up to her and unbuttons her shirt. He kisses her neck and palms her breast.

"Wait Fitz, we didn't grab a baby monitor." He groans.

"Liv, they're a year old. They can hold out for twenty minutes. Let them learn the art of the self soothe."

He kisses her again and she smiles against his lips. "Mmm that sounds sexy," and she repeats him mockingly, "self soothe."

"Oh shut up."

She bites her bottom lip and looks at the lust in his eyes. "Make me."

He lets out a low growl and pins her down before recapturing her mouth.

* * *

They're lying under the thin white sheet, limbs tangled together. "I can't believe they're already a year old." She's pouting, and he finds it adorable.

"They're not, not for another, uhh, thirteen minutes."

"Maybe we should wake them up. They shouldn't sleep through almost half of their birthday."

"If you wake them up, you're responsible for the murderous rage that Charlotte will unleash. I want no part in it."

"You make her sound like she's a monster."

"Liv, she is a monster."

"Yeah, you're right. She's most definitely her father's daughter."

He raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth, giving her a faux shocked expression and he pinches her side. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

She flinches away and tries to roll off the bed, but he's too strong. He wraps his leg around her to secure her in place and starts tickling her. She squirms and tries to hide her pleasure, but her shrieks and laughs give her away.

They hear something and instantly freeze, chests heaving. They listen for a few seconds and recognize the sound. "I'll get her."

"No, no, I'll go. I missed them today." He stands up to get dressed but turns back to her. "I think my students were getting a little annoyed today by my constant references to them, but I showed them a picture and I think it did the trick. Well for all the girls at least."

She sits up but doesn't bother getting out if bed. "Hmm professor Grant, proud father. Now that sounds sexy. I think I should be a little worried"

"Oh you should be very worried Mrs. Grant."

She smiles. "But do you know what's even sexier? Professor Grant, chef, housemaid, baby whisperer, and dog walker."

"Your wish is my command. First order of business: baby whispering." He gives her a salute and walks out of the room. He climbs the steps two at a time and walks into the nursery. All three girls are awake and standing, shaking the rails to their cribs, wanting to he set free.

He lifts Grace and kisses the top of her head. She puckers her lips and he gladly gives her a kiss. "Happy birthday Gracie." He puts her down on the floor and she waddles over to the toy chest.

"Daddy me. Me da me." He looks over to Madelyn who had her arms extended, waiting to be picked up too. Charlotte adds, "me no Mad me me dad," and raises her hands above her head. Madelyn looks over at her, "no C. Me."

"What's all this?" Olivia asks animatedly putting her hands on her hips as she comes through the door, both girls smile and hit the crib rails happily.

"I think they're having their first real argument." They both laugh and both girls look horrified that they aren't the center of attention at the moment.

Olivia makes her way to Charlotte and Fitz gets Madelyn. The both put the girls down and watch as they waddle over to Grace and all of the toys. Fitz sits down on the floor, Olivia moving into his lap. They watch their daughters interact and play for awhile.

"They're so big, Fitz."

"I know, but they had to grow up sometime."

"No they don't. Make it stop. Make it all stop."

He kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her middle. "I wish I could baby."

Grace carefully waddles over with two blocks stacked and offers them to Olivia. "For me?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes. Mommy you." And she hands them to her mother. Olivia takes the blocks and quickly puts them down so she can reach out and grab Grace. She surprises the little girl who had turned around, and she lets out a loud giggle-filled shriek as she gets tickled and kissed.

Madelyn drops her toy and looks over, "mommy no, daddy no." Her and Charlotte make their way over and Fitz scoops them up. He replaces Olivia with them in his lap, and they shriek as he tickles their tummies.

"No no dada no." Charlotte tries to escape his embrace and pulls on a fistful of his hair. Fitz acts surprised and she quickly sits down, not breaking eye contact with him. "Ut-oh," she says quietly as he pretends to be upset with her.

Olivia reaches out and corrals her. "Ut-oh is right missy, no one gets to pulls daddy's curls but me." She winks at him and blows a kiss on Charlotte's belly.

Hank walks into the room and starts licking Charlotte's face. She giggles and tries to get him to stop. "No Ank no." He circles the room, stopping next to Madelyn, Grace and Fitz. Fitz reaches over and pets him as he lays down. Grace crawls over and leans against his back, resting he head on his soft fur. Madelyn crawls up to his face and lays down in front of him, looking him in the eyes. She reaches out and bops his wet nose but he doesn't react. She laughs and he starts to lick her hand.

Fitz quickly jumps up and grabs the camera. He takes a few pictures of the girls with Hank, and some of them with Olivia.

Olivia looks down at her watch and she should go start dinner. She gets up to leave and all three girls chant some variation of "bye bye momma" and wave. She turns and smiles, and Fitz captures it with a photo. He looks at the photo on the display screen and decides its one of the brightest smiles he's ever seen on her. He loves how much happiness is in their small family.

* * *

Their whole family is sitting around the kitchen. They sing happy birthday three times, once for each girl, and Sarah helps them each blow out their candle. Olivia takes off the girls' shirts one by one as Fitz places a piece of cake in front of each of them. Fitz's father holds the video camera, capturing every moment as Allison takes pictures.

All three girls reach in hands first and grab a fistful of cake, and bring it to their mouths. They take a few more small bites before looking around. As if on cue, each picks up an extra large piece of cake and launches it across the room at each other. Fitz and Olivia look at their parent's horrified expressions before making eye contact. They both smile and point at each other, as if trying to divert blame from themselves.

"Liv, what in the world," Mrs. Pope starts, but she's hit with a glob of icing before she can finish.

"It's ok mom. Fitz started this a few weeks ago so he gets to clean it all up later." She smiles and winks at him as she goes over to Grace's high chair which has an empty tray and lifts the messy girl up carefully.

She brings them over to the sink one by one and quickly rinses the cake off of them, giving them a makeshift bath. They're dried, wrapped in warm pajamas, and passed between clean family members to be snuggled.

They all fight their heavy eyes, but despite their best efforts, all three girls eventually drift off the sleep. Fitz and Olivia collect their daughters from their various siblings and parents and quickly go up to put them into bed.

They lay the girls down and pull a blanket over each. Fitz turns on the ceiling fan as Olivia dims the light to its lowest setting so the room is neither black nor illuminated. They stand in the doorway and watch as their daughters sleep.

"It's been a hell of a year."

She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder, "yeah, but it's been a perfect year."


End file.
